Antifaces al azar
by evolvelove
Summary: Distintos mundos y realidades, infinitas opciones y escenarios... pero los mismos personajes (Adaptaciones)(Random)(Mundos paralelos) Rating puede variar.
1. Caramelo verde con goma de mascar

**Caramelo verde con centro de goma de mascar.**

Se supone que cuando un amigo o amiga se encuentra en una relación estable y llena de amor mutuo, uno debería incentivar al tortolo a ir más allá de los horizontes que se le presentaban. Ósea… a experimentar y arriesgarse junto a esa persona especial a un tipo de afecto más íntimo, un tipo de goce más carnal e único en cada pareja.

Cuando a Uraraka le llego las nuevas por parte de su mejor amigo, alias amor secreto desde hace dos años, naturalmente su corazón sintió primero un dolor inmensurable y duradero. Seguido vino el intento de negación que daría paso a la faceta de auto culpa y el resto es historia… pero aquí esta lo interesante.

Siendo la buena amiga que era, la castaña logro reprimir todos esos sentimientos negativos con el fin de brindarle apoyo a su inexperto y tímido compañero. El cual por cierto no podía verse más adorable con ese rostro de enamorado que siempre tenía cada que Mina se le abalanzaba a abrazarlo.

Charlas genuinamente divertidas e interesantes empezaron a ser el tema de todos los días entre los dos amigos, incluso el siempre estricto y automatizado Iida daba una que otra sugerencia romántica al joven peliverde, lamentablemente era difícil pensar que sus métodos prehistóricos para una cita de ensueño se realicen a cabo. Es decir… quien rayos va con una radio en brazos a darle serenata a la chica que te gusta en estos tiempos?

La vida amorosa de Izuku termino por convertirse finalmente en un tópico común para la mala suerte del tímido joven, de vez en cuando Todoroki e incluso Bakugou daban su punto de vista acerca del noviazgo de los dos rizados novios. El rubio y su paciencia de dioses no tardaría en gritarle a regañadientes que "se ponga unos malditos huevos" sin temor a ser escuchado por la pelirosa que se sentaba a tan solo unos cuantos asientos atrás.

Era gracioso ver a Mina y al rey explosiones corretearse cómicamente como gato y ratón en el salón… sorpresivamente era el rubio quien hacia el papel de ratón en este caso.

Saber que su amiga de cuernos era sumamente sobreprotectora sobre su amigo le tranquilizaba a Uraraka, las dos tenían conocimiento acerca de lo difícil que fue la niñez para Izuku… ambas no podían evitar sentirse responsables luego de escuchar tan triste relato. La heroína Pinky sabía hacer su trabajo de novia cuando era necesario!

Y como ya iba haciéndosele costumbre, Ochako solo podía sonreír y felicitar a la cariñosa pareja por sus progresos.

Los cambios eran notorios cada nuevo día, las interacciones eran cada vez más familiares y los momentos de pareja cada vez iban volviéndose más simbólicos e importantes. La primera vez que la pareja compartió un leve roce en público, Uraraka recordaba con claridad que casi todos los miembros de la clase sonrieron contentos por su unión.

Y como no hacerlo cuando cada uno complementaba perfectamente al otro? La seguridad que los dos se brindaban era de envidiar, mientras que Izuku se volvía cada vez más abierto y carismático, su novia ya le llevaba la delantera manteniendo una sonrisa contagiosa que iluminaba al aula entera durante todo el periodo de tiempo de estudios.

Sin mencionar que ahora la pelirosa ya no se estresaba tanto con sus calificaciones.

Ha este punto de la historia si es que uno pensaba en noviazgos y parejas, lo primero que se les vendría a la mente seria el dúo de rizados estudiantes. El par era la pareja de que más se hablaba en toda la academia, incluso algunos profesores no podían evitar echarles un ojo de vez en cuando... y con eso nos referimos a que Aizawa esté pendiente de que nada raro surja.

Su dañado corazón sanaría con efecto retardado… pero todo lo hacía por el peliverde, merecía ser feliz… incluso si no era con ella.

Aunque… quizá no debió haberse entrometido tanto en el tema íntimo de su relación, ninguno debió hacerlo. Ahora se podían ver las consecuencias de sus actos.

-"Deberíamos uh… hacer algo…?"-pregunto incomodo Kaminari.  
-"Ciertamente esta clase de c-comportamiento no es del todo a-adecuada…"-dijo avergonzada Yaoyorozu, un sonrojo en su rostro.  
-"Creo que lo mejor sería retirarnos…"-propuso Tsuyu.  
-"Hehehe no vayas a asfixiarlo Mina…"-se fue retirando Toru.  
-"Es una suerte de que Mineta no esté cerca"-comento Tokoyami.

Poco a poco sus compañeros fueron abandonando la sala de los dormitorios, la noche de películas se había acabado gracias al repentino ligue que peliverde y pelirosa parecían disfrutar sin vergüenza alguna. Lo que comenzó como un simple apapacho cariñoso, termino por volverse en un salvaje y erótico beso que ya podía empezar a confundirse con toqueteo previo.

 _T-tal vez solo sea momentáneo… quizá pronto paren…_ pensó apenada con el rostro rojo Uraraka, la castaña se encontraba a tan solo unos cuantos metros del acalorado encuentro. La muchacha trago saliva con fuerza al escuchar un gemido venir de su costado, uno podía jurar que de su cabeza salía humo como locomotora a toda velocidad.

Era necesario el uso de toda su voluntad para evitar husmear a la pareja, la joven se había tardado demasiado en darse cuenta que el dúo había iniciado tan apasionado beso. Sus piernas ya no le respondieron una vez esta se percató de que el resto se había retirado a ver cómo iban las cosas afuera con el resto de los chicos que no habían decidido ver la película.

Tal vez ahora podria ser buen momento para…

-"Mejor así no crees? Hehehe…"-la voz de la pelirosa le obligo a dar siquiera un vistazo-"…aquí, puedes pasarlas por donde quieras…"-susurro.

De cómo Uraraka fue capaz de oír el casi inaudible mensaje? No tenía ni la más mínima idea… sin embargo, las palabras era lo que menos le importaba actualmente. Ver como Mina se subía al regazo del peliverde seductoramente con su respiración agitada y con sus manos en el rostro de este fue preocupantemente excitante de presenciar.

La manta que había estado usando para cubrirse se la subió hasta taparle parte de su rostro.

Sus ojos ahora ya no podían despegarse del par, el calor que sentía comenzaba a hacerla sudar, de igual manera su respiración fue tornándose agitada inconscientemente. Definitivamente esto ya no era un simple momento acalorado entre novios, esto ya podría definirse como el preludio para algo mucho más grande.

Desde el ángulo en el que se encontraba podía notar cada movimiento, comenzando desde los besos mojados y profundos, hasta los leves meneos que la pelirosa daba hacia adelante como exigiéndole a Izuku que fuera más allá de lo que su timidez le permitía. La diferencia de altura ayudo a que los novios pudieran pasar de besos y caricias a algo más carnal con relativa facilidad.

Un gemido fue inevitable de parte de las dos féminas que se encontraban en la sala.

Jadeos comenzaron a escucharse provenientes de Mina, quien ahora se encontraba en el edén por el repentino cambio de ritmo de su libidinoso acompañante. Sentir su cuello ser marcado a fuertes aspiradas, uno de sus pechos ser masajeados y una de sus posaderas ser oprimidas era lo que había estado buscando desde el principio.

Oh! Como había deseado la llegada de este momento!

Por su parte Ochako no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, todo rastro de su inocente ron de canela peliverde se había esfumado enfrente de sus ojos en cuestión de segundos… dándole paso a un verde pasión más primitivo y salvaje. Su corazón latía como nunca antes mientras observaba la escena a solo unos cuantos espacios suyos, su imaginación se dejó llevar al ver que no podía hacer nada más que ver.

Pensó en estar en el sitio de su amiga… siendo ella la que reciba todos esos tratos que se veían tan placenteros… tan llenos de amor. Si tan solo pudiera…

-"Que mierda está pasando aquí!?"-se encendieron las luces de repente, Bakugou hizo su entrada molesto como siempre.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente a la castaña fue ocultarse, desaparecer de la faz de la tierra para así evitar ser llamada una fisgona, para su buena suerte, la manta que tenía en manos le fue de utilidad para asi aparentar estar completamente dormida por debajo de ella. Oculta por debajo del manto gris, Uraraka simplemente se dedicó a escuchar.

-"Tsk… hábleme acerca de interrupciones molestas…"-renegó enojada Mina, su momento intimo había sido detenido después de todo.  
-"Cierra la puta boca ojos de mapache! Maldito Deku no puedes irte a otro maldito lugar a hacerlo con tu perra?!"-se quejó el rubio.  
-"Kacchan e-esto…!"  
-"Wow wow wow! Nosotros llegamos primero amigo, por ende eres tu quien no debería estar aquí…"-rodeo con sus brazos a su pareja desinteresadamente.  
-"Y donde rayos se supone voy a beber esta mierda!?"-levanto una bolsa llena de bebidas en lata.  
-"No lo sé ni me interesa… aquí ya está ocupado…"-sonrió triunfante la pelirosa, su cabeza se restregó felinamente contra su novio.  
-"Al demonio con eso! Vayan a otra parte que yo de aquí no pienso irme!"-se lanzó hacia uno de los sillones muy pero muy molesto-"Kirishima! Ya traje las malditas bebidas! Baja de una puta vez!"-grito a lo alto.

Poco a poco el resto de la clase fue unificándose a pasar un buen rato en la sala, Uraraka solo se sentía agradecía de que su presencia haya pasada inapercibida hasta este punto. Al volver a descubrirse y ver a su alrededor, la castaña agradeció a los cielos que el dúo ya no se encontraba cerca, el pequeño compartir dio inicio y como era de esperarse… Kaminari y Sero sacaron de entre sus cosas privadas una que otra bebida alcohólica.

Decidiendo que lo mejor sería retirarse para no terminar con malestares mañana, la muchacha se marchó en silencio por los desolados corredores de los dormitorios. Ya estando a tan solo unos cuantos pasos de llegar a su habitación… un sonido familiar le paro en seco.

Su garganta trago saliva una vez más, a su derecha ya hacia la puerta mal cerrada de su amiga pelirosa, por la pequeña abertura algo se podía ver moverse de arriba abajo… el sonido que provenía del interior hacia las cosas aún más evidentes para la muchacha.

Haciendo uso de toda su voluntad y deseo, Ochako llevo su temblorosa mano a la perilla de la puerta con la intención de cerrarla completamente… sin embargo, el destino parecía no apoyarle en esta vez. Sus piernas se tropezaron torpemente con la otra provocándole perder equilibrio, la caída vino con un empuje que termino por abrir de golpe la puerta y entonces…

-"Uraraka…?"-le menciono neutralmente Mina, a diferencia de su novio el cual no tardo en cubrirse avergonzado, esta parecía estar bastante calmada.

Ahora sí que la había liado…

-"L-lo siento! Y-yo…!"-se levantó de golpe y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria con todo lo que tenía. Sus pies sin embargo, parecían no estar tocando suelo alguno, la muchacha palideció.  
-"Estabas espiándonos? Pff…!"-se contuvo unas carcajadas la pelirosa.  
-"Mina!"-le reciproco el aun avergonzado Izuku, quien seguía sentado en la cama de su pareja esperando a que todo esto sea solo una pesadilla.  
-"Lo siento! Lo siento!"-se fue calmando la joven-"Entonces…"-tomo a la petrificada castaña flotante-"…tengo entendido que vernos en la sala no te basto o sí?"-sonrió ante la verdad.

 _Lo sabía…!?_

-"Esta b-bien Uraraka! No e-estamos enojados! No hay p-por qué preocuparse…!"  
-"Tiene razón… pero eso no quita el hecho de que hiciste algo que no debías…"-la giro de modo que esta esté patas arriba en el aire-"…pillín"-susurro.  
-"Y-yo…"-intento decir algo la castaña… pero no se le ocurría nada. Cero.  
-"Vas a tener que recompensárnoslo chica… que dices… te quedas?"-sonrió coqueta.

El silencio hablo por unos segundos.

-"Eh!?"-dijeron al unísono peliverde y castaña.

Esa noche Uraraka no terminaría durmiendo en su cama… aunque, no es como si no hubiera disfrutado descansar en ella de todas formas.

 **Epilogo**

Quizá no haya sido la mejor forma de confesársele a alguien, es decir… quien se le declara a alguien con su pareja estando presente? Y de entre todos los momentos y escenarios posibles, el cuarto de su novia luego de interrumpir su intimidad era el peor de los casos posibles.

Pero qué más da?

Obviamente fue rechazada, por supuesto que Izuku iba a decirle que su amor ahora era por Mina… pero de todas formas… ese momento en el que se conectaron, en el que pudieron sentirse uno al meneo del sexo y el amor… fue más que suficiente para sentirse amada siquiera por una noche. Nadie tenía que enterarse y nadie nunca debería… de que en el cuarto de su compañera pelirosa…

Tres amantes hicieron un tratado para disfrutar de una velada de pasión y aventura.

Por lo menos ahora tenía en sus memorias un preciado recuerdo del que nunca podría olvidarse en toda su vida ni aunque le de amnesia. Uraraka si pudo estar con el amor de su vida, si quiera por una vez y todo gracias a su considerada amiga pelirosa.

Pero nunca nadie lo sabría, solo ellos tres.

 **Qué tal? Malo, bueno, regular… háganmelo saber.**

 **Si es que veo que este tipo de historias es de su agrado estoy más que contento de continuar este fic, este por cierto, es un universo completamente diferente al de Odisea por lo que la manera en la que Izuku termine con cierta chica es distinta. Honestamente todo lo que publique aquí será más que todo random, ósea que, no todo tiene que estar relacionado o siquiera tener mucho sentido.**

 **Me encuentro en estado de aceptar sugerencias, ideas o lo que sea que prometa una historia larga y con trama como "Entre genios" u otro ejemplo podría ser "A la altura de un heroe" de Odisea.**

 **Tengo como tres o cuatro archivos que pienso publicar… pero aún les estoy dando detalle.**

 **Por ultimo solo voy a sugerir un A.U de Izuku como villano, no se… me dieron ganas de escribir de ello.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	2. Prueba de amor

**Prueba de amor.**

Que es exactamente lo que se necesita para ser feliz? Algunos podrían decir que el dinero, quieran o no, era indispensable para alcanzar tan anhelado sentimiento de armonía y tranquilidad. Otro porcentaje se inclinaba más por el lado espiritual y sensible, delegando con sentimiento y pasión que es el amor lo que una persona necesita en su vida para probar realmente lo que es beatitud.

Hasta ahora solo hemos visto perspectivas de dos ideologías genéricas a tal punto de poder llamarse comunes y aburridas para estas generaciones…

Pero qué hay de esa minoría que tenía la suerte de tenerlo todo en bandeja de plata? Que se supone que una persona adinerada, con amistades de ensueño y con valores de oro podía necesitar para lograr convertir su ya perfecta vida en algo más?

Este era la parte en la que Momo se perdía largas horas pensando sin cesar…

Primero que nada, el dinero nunca fue y tampoco sería un problema para la muchacha en algún futuro lejano, su familia contaba con un vasto capital de riquezas que solo un rey o presidente podía imaginar. Segundo, las personas de las que la pelinegra estaba rodeada eran por lejos las más carismáticas y amables que haya conocido hasta ahora.

Y como no podía ser de otra forma, su propio novio estaba en medio de ese grupo del que ella podía llamar amigos de toda la vida. Tener pareja nunca fue algo de lo que la joven se haya preocupado o siquiera interesado, aun así, esto no significaba que Momo no se sienta contenta de tener a alguien tan altruista y honesto como su pareja oficial.

Imaginarse terminar saliendo con el chico que se rompía los huesos cada que usaba su quirk no era algo que lo hubiera visto venir…

Su amorío con el peliverde solo surgió y ya, una conversación inocente sin ninguna intención de buscar surgir algo termino por convertir al par en almas gemelas en cuestión de días. Las similitudes que tenían eran ridículamente perfectas, desde tener los mismos gustos hasta llegar a saber lo que la otra persona estaba pensando… parecía mágico.

Ya llevando unos meses de noviazgo, sin embargo… los jóvenes enamorados podían empezar a sentir que su inmejorable relación comenzaba a dar señas de sus primeras flaqueadas. Y es por qué Momo podía decir con seguridad de que amaba a Izuku, que esta misma esté planteándose una y otra vez en su cabeza una solución que termine con este pequeño problema que podía convertirse en algo mucho mayor de ahora en adelante.

Necesitaba ayuda, asistencia de alguien mucho más experimentada que ella en estos temas, los montones de novelas que tenía no le servirían de nada si es que primero no experimentaba por su cuenta. Estaba en necesidad de acudir a la opinión de una tercera persona.

-"Honestamente Yaomomo…"-hablo Kyouka-"…haces parecer todo esto como algo de vida o muerte"-una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.  
-"P-podría convertirse en algo parecido si es que me q-quedo con los brazos cruzados!"-se defendió avergonzada por sus palabras.  
-"Bueno… estos chocolates hacen valer la pena lo que sea"-se llevó uno de los finos dulces a su boca.

Aprovechando que hoy Izuku tenía patrullaje con Sir, la muchacha había convencido a su mejor amiga pelivioleta a pasar la tarde en su habitación de los dormitorios con la intención oculta de pedirle consejos acerca de su inconveniente. Antes que nada tenía que asegurarse que su amiga estaría dispuesta a ayudarle… por eso una caja entera del caro dulce era necesario.

-"Entonces… que me s-sugieres…?"-pregunto ruborizada de hablar de un tema tan indecente como lo era la intimidad de una pareja.  
-"Mi consejo… solo déjate llevar"-corto y simple-"Midoriya es considerado hasta donde yo sé, no veo por qué te preocupas tanto"-dijo despreocupada.  
-"El problema no es su forma de ser! Es lo terribles que somos para crear el ambiente que nos d-dificulta las cosas…"-declaro la pelinegra.  
-"Oh… así que se les hace raro o complicado ponerse cariñosos?"-empezó a entender Kyouka.  
-"Eso y que ninguno de los dos había hecho esto antes"-explico.  
-"Kaminari y yo tampoco y aun así al momento de la verdad solo paso"-dijo como si nada.  
-"Entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer…?"-cuestiono decaída.  
-"Mira… solo comienza con un beso y luego ve intensificando las cosas, al cabo de unos minutos te aseguro los dos empezaran a disfrutarlo"-sonrió.  
-"Ok…"-y con esas palabras en mente empezaría la pequeña aventura de la joven pelinegra por unificarse físicamente con su pareja.

 **Primer atento**

Lunes Siete de la mañana, el clima es helado… perfecto para que los amantes puedan hacerse calor con los brazos del otro. Momo espera nerviosa y agitada a que su novio se aparezca en el salón de clases, su mente es un caos gracias a los pensamientos negativos que esta se imaginaba podrían pasar en medio de su plan.

No solo le preocupaba que un profesor les llamara la atención por estar besándose en los pasillos inesperadamente, sino que, de igual forma pasar la vergüenza de su vida al ser pillados o vistos por algún compañero era algo que la hacía sudar baldes de agua mientras esperaba a que Izuku se apareciese.

En su espera la pelinegra decidió crear una muñeca matryoshka para distraerse, su creación termino teniendo apariencia deforme…

Tras unos cuantos minutos más de espera el peliverde por fin llego, a diferencia de ella, el muchacho se veía reluciente y calmado. El que este le preguntara porque lo había citado a venir más temprano que de costumbre le hizo olvidar todo el discurso que tenía planeado decir… la pobre termino enredándose con sus propias palabras antes de quedar en ridículo con su intento de beso a la fuerza.

Su sufrimiento seria parado gracias a la llegada de Iida quien los vería con ojos sospechosos antes de descartar tales pensamientos negativos tras decir "es ridículo pensar de mi parte que la vicepresidenta pueda siquiera considerar pensar realizar algo como eso ahaha!". Lo que para el de anteojos fue un cumplido término por ser un desgano para Momo.

El resto del día Izuku no pudo dejar de mirar a su pareja con preocupación…

 **Rosa es el color del amor.**

Viendo que el consejo de su amiga pelivioleta no había hecho mucha diferencia, a Momo no le había quedado de otra que acudir a la segunda persona esta creía era la más calificada de brindarle ayuda… el problema estaba en que Mina y ella no se encontraban del todo amigables con la otra desde el inicio de su noviazgo con el peliverde.

Sin embargo aquí se encontraba… enfrente de la habitación de la pelirosa lista para hacer lo que sea necesario para mantener su relación por el buen camino. Luego de suspirar cansada, la pelinegra se llenó de determinación antes de tocar la puerta, los cuernos amarillos y la piel rosa no tardaron en aparecerse luego de unos segundos.

-"Bueno bueno bueno… miren quien decidió venir a mi guarida…"-se apoyó en el marco de la puerta Mina.  
-"Ehem… si no estás ocupada…"-le costaba tener que pedírselo-"…me g-gustaría solicitar consejo tuyo por un tiempo…"-hablo lo más educadamente.  
-"Claro… pasa"-se hizo a un lado la joven-"Y…?"-cerro la puerta de un portazo.  
-"Tengo entendido que si de relaciones se trata, entre las dos tu eres la más experimentada y-"  
-"Estas diciendo que soy una puta? Eso es lo que intentas decir?"-le interrumpió cortante.  
-"No! Nunca dije eso!"-se mantuvo culta-"Solo pienso que eres mejor para esto por la manera en la que-"  
-"No sigas… solo dime que quieres"-hostilidad en cada movimiento que hacía.  
-"*sigh* No sé cómo _acercármele_ a Izuku…"-dijo en voz baja Momo.  
-"Ha… siempre supe que era demasiado para ti…"-rodo los ojos mofándose de ella.  
-"Ok es suficiente!"-no iba a aguantarle más-"Si vas a estar con esa actitud todo el tiempo prefiero no molestarte! Permiso!"-se fue retirando.  
-"Jeez si así eres conmigo no quiero ni pensar por lo que pasa Midori…"-siguió provocándole.

Una vena parecía resaltarle de en su frente a la pelinegra, Momo sabía que su amiga pelirosa sentía algo por su pareja, la muchacha literalmente se le había estado confesando desde principios del año… pero que se supone que debía hacer? Terminarle a Izuku solo por ella? De ninguna manera iba a dejar que eso sucediera, no era su culpa que ambos hayan terminado juntos… fue algo natural e inevitable, y eso era la realidad para Mina.

-"Lo siento! Es eso lo que querías escuchar!?"-volteo a medio camino a gritárselo-"Lamento haberme enamorado! Nunca pensé que sería un crimen hacerlo!"-se desahogó-"Es porque lo amo que estoy aquí en primer lugar…"-decayó.

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre las dos, una ahora se encontraba perdida y sin opciones y la otra… pues la otra empezaba a sonreír como si nada hubiera ocurrido en lo absoluto.

-"Ok… te ayudare"-su personalidad saltarina y feliz se hizo presente.  
-"Que…?"-se sintio extrañada la pelinegra.  
-"Era una prueba chica, no creerías que iba a ayudar a la persona que me quito al que me gustaba así nada mas o sí?"-´sonrió.

Una deslumbrante sonrisa fue formándose en el rostro de la pelinegra, aun tenia chances! Todavía no había sido derrotada del todo.

-"Con una condición!"-levanto su pulgar maliciosa Mina-"Quiero una noche-"  
-"No"-le negó instantáneamente.  
-"Entonces solo un toqueteo prev-"  
-"No"  
-"Esta bien! Solo un roce de labi-"  
-"Mina…"-le interrumpió ya cansada de escuchar sus ridículas propuestas-"…te dejare copiarte de mis tareas por un mes y nada más"-dio su última palabra.  
-"No eres divertida…"-se rindió monótona la pelirosa.

Y entonces inicio la modernización de Momo!

 **Segundo atento**

Culturizarse al respecto de lo que era normal hoy en día entre jóvenes parejas fue todo un reto para la refinada y elegante muchacha, con sus manos temblorosas la avergonzada pelinegra tuvo que tomar notas al respecto de la cantidad de secretos y trucos que Mina le daba al respecto del arte que era "enrollarse" o "besar".

Imaginarse a la más inteligente y habilidosa educativamente postulante a héroe recibiendo clases, _después de clases_ por la pelirosa, era sin dudar alguna choque ante. Afortunadamente Izuku no parecía sospechar mucho o desconfiar al respecto, aunque sí que le preocupaba ver a su novia recibir una que otra reprimenda o incluso jalón de mejillas por parte de Mina de vez en cuando…

Y es que para la profesora de "química y biología" Mina Ashido, escuchar que su pupila haya besado aproximadamente solo cuatro a cinco veces a su pareja durante todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos era para querer sacarse los ojos… el coraje que le dio después, al enterarse que la mayoría fue simples roces inocentes le hizo querer estrangular a la exhausta vicepresidenta.

Pero ahora todo había cambiado… ahora si se sentía preparada, segura y con los aires de poder dominar el mundo entero, o en este caso... a cierto peliverde.

Su paso era firme, hoy Izuku regresaba de su pasantía al igual que ella, podía sentir que esta tarde sería diferente, el mero deseo del reencuentro ya era un punto a su favor. Ya solo quedaban unos cuantos metros mas antes de llegar a su habitacion, su corazon latia con fuerza en su pecho, la colonia que se habia puesto emanaba sensualidad y pasión…

Su típica coleta fue liberada antes de tocar repetidas veces la puerta del peliverde, se veía y se sentía fenomenal. Era ahora o-

-"Momo!"-le rodeo con sus brazos en un abrazo lleno de cariño Izuku-"Te extrañe tanto…"-el gesto de felicidad que tenía le golpe como un tren a todo velocidad a la ahora anonadada pelinegra.  
-"Solo paso u-una semana…"-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir mientras era estrujada afectivamente por el peliverde.  
-"Lo s-se… es solo que…"-se separó para poder tomarle de las manos-"…últimamente has e-estado actuando diferente y pues… sé que me dijiste que no era n-nada…"-continuo hablando.

Solo escuchar parte de todo lo que su novio seguía diciendo era necesario para quitarle todos los aires que tenia de pasar una salvaje velada llena de sexo y pasión… todo el aprendizaje junto al plan que había diseñado podía irse muy al demonio. Aquí y ahora, lo que realmente le importaba era pasarla bien junto a su pareja y punto… quien dice que la máxima prueba del amor tiene que ser comprobada mediante coito?

Quien lo haya dicho probablemente nunca haya gozado del verdadero sentimiento de afecto de buenas a primeras.

Momo prefería mil veces pasar una noche junto a su novio leyendo y riendo que intentando hacer algo de lo que aún no era tiempo. Pero no había que preocuparse… ya no quedaba mucho para que suceda.

 **Epilogo**

Otra mañana otro día de clases, pareciera que nada fuera de lo normal ocurriría… pero la vida siempre se encarga de darnos una sonora bofetada en nuestras caras peladas. Si de por sí ya era extraño que dos de los más puntuales y responsables alumnos de la clase llegaran tarde al aula, ver los rostros resplandecientes y contentos del par combinado al amarre que tenían con sus brazos amorosamente… tenía que provocar si o si un escándalo.

Los chicos no tardaron en llevarse a jalones al embobado peliverde a un lado alejado para una interrogación, mientras que las chicas solo tenían sus miradas perdidas en la deslumbrante sonrisa imborrable de la pelinegra la cual parecía estar en su propio mundo de fantasía.

Pronto Momo se encontraría rodeada de sus compañeras todas con hambre de curiosidad de saber qué era eso tanto que la hacía sonreír.

Su buen humor era tal… que la muchacha terminaría por aceptar algo que nunca hubiera creído que concedería en toda su relación con Izuku… pero se la debía a la pelirosa. Que era un beso comparado a una velada de ensueño? Si le disgusto e incluso molesto ver a Mina literalmente quitarle el aire a su novio por varios segundos… pero todas esas clases de "culturización" terminaron sirviéndole al momento de su unión con Izuku después de todo.

Pero ya en serio…

-"Ok Mina creo que ya es suficiente…"-sus palabras no fueron escuchadas y la pelirosa siguió besando abiertamente al peliverde enfrente de toda la clase.

Las señales que su pareja le daba indicaban que esto ya podía considerarse una violación.

Fue necesaria la creación de un sedante para que Mina se separara del ya inconsciente peliverde.

 **Me divertí escribiendo este episodio haha, quizá actualice nuevamente dentro de un día. Las ideas fugaces que se me ocurren se vendrán para este fic así que manténganse sintonizados!**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove**


	3. MENSAJE IMPORTANTE

**MENSAJE IMPORTANTE**

Como están mis queridos lectores, aquí evolve con un aviso vital importancia. Si es que no es de mucha molestia para ustedes, les agradecería se pasaran un momento por mi perfil y votaran en las elecciones que les di para así saber qué historia sería más conveniente empezar de acuerdo a sus gustos.

Su opinión es valiosa para mí, las opciones que les estoy dando a escoger es todo lo que mi mente puede tener en estos momentos… lo siento por los que deseaban o esperaban algo distinto.

Gracias por mostrar aprecio por mis historias.

Sinceramente…

-evolvelove.


	4. Celos

**Celos**

La semana de pasantía daba inicio en cuestión de horas para los experimentados jóvenes de la clase de héroes de U.A, algunos estaban emocionados por empezar de una vez con los trabajos que se les dé en el tiempo que estén bajo la tutela de la agencia que los haya contratado. A pesar de que no era su primera vez realizando este tipo de labores, era inevitable para algunos el poder lucirse con sus trajes de vez en cuando.

Sin embargo a Itsuka Kendo, cuya presencia había sido citada por tercer año consecutivo por la misma heroína… esto no le alegraba ni un poco.

Que su fanático novio, amante de los héroes, le acompañe en esta ocasión tampoco le agradaba. No era como si le disgustara que este la acompañara, actualmente era todo lo contrario, sin embargo, su cabeza no paraba de imaginarse lo mal que podía resultar para ambos el que Izuku pise terreno de Uwabami.

Pasar dos años seguidos en la agencia de la modelo le hizo conocer a fondo a la rubia, conocía como se desenvolvía con todo el mundo, desde sus fans hasta camaradas de trabajo… todo. La pelinaranja hacia bien en sentirse preocupada ante lo que posiblemente surgiría entre la mujer y su pareja, después de todo, la veterana heroína gustaba de tener romances con cualquier joven que se le cruzara en su mirada.

Izuku no sería la excepción y tomando en cuenta su personalidad pasiva e inocente… Kendo no quería ni imaginarse lo que podría ocurrir.

Es por eso mismo que con un poco de esfuerzo anoche, la muchacha logro convencer a ambas clases de reunirse en un lugar prefijo con el permiso de ambos tutores de aula claro está. Necesitaba mantenerse lo más cerca posible a Izuku desde el comienzo del día, era un valor agregado contar que últimamente ninguno de los dos había intimidado en mucho tiempo, sería bueno siquiera compartir un beso antes de sumirse al trabajo de mantenerlo alejado de Uwabami y a la vez enfocarse en laborar.

Pero por cómo le iban yendo las cosas la pelinaranja dudaba siquiera poder llegar a tiempo para tomar los buses.

-"Que quieres decir con que ya están subiendo?! Que paso con los quince minutos de tolerancia?!"-cuestiono exasperada a Tsunotori.  
-"Aizawa dijo que el p-primer bus podría ir yendo sin problema alguno..."-indico algo intimidada la pony.  
-"Adivinare… Ashido lo está obligando a ir con ella..."-se oprimió la frente estresada.  
-"Que comes que adivinas hehe… hmm… Itsu…?"-el silencio de su compañero le hizo saber que su chiste no le pareció del todo gracioso.

Abriendo la puerta del taxi de golpe, la muchacha le lanzo un montón de monedas al chofer antes de correr a toda velocidad por el medio de la pista, su mochila era pesada pero eso poco importaba ahora mismo. En el camino el golpe de algunos retrovisores de los inmovilizados autos le sacó uno que otro chirrido de dolor… aun así sus piernas nunca se detuvieron.

Con su aliento a punto de acabársele, Kendo logro divisar a tan solo unos cuantas calles más el paradero en el que se supone ambas clases se reunirían, con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro la pelinaranja decidió detenerse a apoyarse en un poste de luz. Con toda la paciencia del mundo la joven fue arreglándose de manera que pueda verse presentable ante Izuku, no quería terminar preocupándolo o espantándolo después de todo con su apariencia.

Lamentablemente… la corriente de aire provocada por el pasar de un bus le quito su sonrisa.

-"No no no! Esperen…!"-intento alcanzar al vehículo inultamente-"Esperen…"-la imagen de su pareja riendo junto a Mina le hizo decaer.

Se supone que debería haber sido ella quien debería estar riendo con Izuku… un suspiro triste se le escapo. La pelinaranja tuvo que soportar como acompañante de viaje a un molesto Monoma durante una hora… aunque verlo retorcerse de dolor mientras esta le aplicaba una llave con su mano le ayudo a animarse un poco.

 **En la agencia.**

-"Es bueno verla de nuevo señorita!"-saludo un guardia de entrada de tercera edad.  
-"De igual f-forma…!"-se apresuró en ponerse el resto de su traje en lo que el anciano abría la puerta del establecimiento.  
-"Hace algún tiempo atrás un joven de tu misma edad también paso por acá"-aviso antes de ser rebasado a gran velocidad por la pelinaranja.  
-"Gracias por decírmelo!"-le grito antes de desaparecer a lo lejos, el camerino de la rubia era a donde decidió dirigirse primero.

Abriendo la entrada del pequeño edificio de golpe, Kendo se encontró con una escena que ya había visto venir a leguas de distancia.

-"…también tendrás que acompañarme a distintos lugares constantemente así que te necesito presentable la mayor parte del tiempo…"-decía la rubia.

Las palabras de la mujer no le hubieran preocupado a la muchacha de no ser por lo manera en la que esta se lo estaba diciendo, digamos que estar sentada a lado del peliverde con las piernas cruzadas y con una copa de vino en una mano era… olvídenlo, no necesitaba decirlo para notar lo avergonzado y apenado que estaba Izuku en estos momentos. La copa que este sostenía en sus temblorosas manos era excusa suficiente para desconfiar de la heroína.

-"Buen día…"-dijo en voz alta la recién llegada, su ceño era fruncido.  
-"Llegas tarde, te perdiste la orientación que había planeado"-se levantó del sillón en el que estaba para verla.  
-"H-hola…"-saludo desde un lado Izuku. La pelinaranja se aseguró de saludar con cariño al peliverde desde donde estaba.  
-"Se conocen?"-pregunto notando el claro mensaje entre el par Uwabami.  
-"B-bueno… actualmente…"-intento hablar el muchacho.  
-"Es mi novio"-dijo fuerte y claro Kendo, interrumpiendo a su pareja en el proceso.  
-"Oh… ya veo…"-hizo silencio para analizarlos con detenimiento-"Bien! Ya que Deku es nuevo aquí voy a tomarme un tiempo para enseñarle los alrededores, por mientras puedes ir administrando mi correspondencia"-señalo un montón de papeles en su escritorio.  
-"N-no sería mejor si yo le hago un recorrido?"-se interpuso en su camino.  
-"Lo siento pero te necesito en una sesión de fotos después que termines con eso, te avisare cuando terminemos…"-se despidió antes de tomar de sus ropas a Izuku, jalándolo hasta salir del camerino.

Y entonces el silencio se apodero del desolado lugar, por segunda vez en el día Kendo solo podía observar como su pareja se iba con otra persona. La pelinaranja comenzaba a pensar que esto podía ser un presagio de algún futuro oscuro para su relación…

 **Hora del almuerzo**

-"No me p-parece una mala persona... no ha hecho nada más que ser amable"-respondió a la cuestionante de su pareja Izuku.  
-"Entonces eso significa que si debes tener cuidado…"-le dio un mordisco a su trozo de carne con furia la pelinaranja.

Luego de toda una mañana de trabajo y tours, el par de jóvenes por fin pudo reencontrarse aunque sea para poder comer juntos. A pedido de Kendo, los dos se dirigieron cansados exactamente a un largo banco de madera ubicado en la parte trasera del estudio de grabación, este era el único lugar con vegetación de todo el sitio.

Lo primero que hizo la muchacha fue contarle todo el historial de amantes juveniles que la rubia había tenido, seguidamente esta procedió a preguntarle cómo le había ido en su paseo con Uwabami, ignorando por completo los deseos del peliverde de darle un beso en su mejilla. Kendo estaba cegada por la angustia provocada por los celos.

-"No voy a ser uno más de sus amoríos Itsuka, lo prometo"-hizo a un lado su venta para poder tomarle de la mano. El gesto enterneció a su pareja.  
-"Sabes… que me dices si esta noche nos escabullimos para ir a tener una cita…? No tenemos una desde hace tiempo…"-sugirió levemente sonrojada.  
-"Y qué hay del trabajo de m-mañana?"-se sintió algo tomado por sorpresa al ver como su pareja se le subía a su regazo.  
-"Por mi…"-le gustaba sentir poder sobre el peliverde, para ella no había nada mejor que esto.

Con sus ojos sobre el otro y sus labios a escasos centímetros de chocar, el par tenía todas las ganas de compartir un beso. Estaban en necesidad de sentir al otro, pero por ahora… esto era lo máximo a lo que podían llegar.

-"Interrumpo?"-pregunto Uwabami apareciendo de la nada con un gesto decepcionado. Los amantes se separaron de golpe avergonzados.  
-"N-nosotros…!"-intento excusarse Kendo.  
-"Tranquilos… los entiendo, yo también fui adolescente"-les guiño la mujer-"Pero aun así lo que hicieron merece un castigo… y creo saber exactamente cuál será…"-se llevó un dedo a sus labios.

Su semana de pasantía paso de mal en peor para la joven pareja… la enorme cantidad de fotos que les sacaron para ser publicadas en una revista era prueba de su sufrimiento. Oficialmente se había iniciado una nueva pareja entre la farándula de héroes, el romance de Deku y Puño de batalla era de lo único que se hablaba hoy en día…

Pelinaranja y peliverde tuvieron que soportar a la prensa a pesar de aun ser postulantes a héroes de verdad… no era bonito ver fotos de ellos besándose en los semanarios. Más de una vez el par dudaba siquiera salir de sus casas para ir a la academia,

Pero mírenlo el lado bueno, siquiera ahora Kendo ya no tendría que preocuparse nunca más por mantener a su pareja fuera de las garras de otra cualquiera. No lo parecía… pero la muchacha celaba como si de una competencia se tratara.

 **Las votaciones se hicieron y estos fueron los resultados.**

" **Concentrarse en Antifaces"-16 votos  
"Izuku villano"-15 votos  
"KyoukaxIzuku"-12 votos**

 **Ya que la diferencia fue de uno, aun pienso sacar una historia de Izuku como villano… pero por ahora soy todo oídos para peticiones. Prometo dar todo lo que tenga para complacerlos, honestamente estoy algo seco de ideas, así que esto de pedirles sus ideas me viene de maravilla.**

 **Vengan esas peticiones! Mientras más información y detalles den mejor!**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	5. Mina vs the world(Prologo)

**Mina vs el mundo**

 **Primera parte: Quien es él?**

La palabra vida era de los verbos que Mina Ashido hubiera preferido nunca hubieran sido creados. Tener solo veintidós años y ya estar pasando por un momento de estancamiento existencial era todo un dolor en el trasero, pasar de noviazgo en noviazgo en búsqueda de una "estable" relación era a lo que se dedicaba hoy en día la pelirosa.

No era como si fuera una puta o una aprovechada, nada de eso.

Ser joven era sinónimo de amor y primavera bla bla bla… con ella no era la excepción. Buscar la compañía de alguien era necesario en su día a día, no necesariamente de forma romántica claro está, de vez en cuando la muchacha solo salía o le hacía caso a un chico que tenga apariencia atrayente y sepa divertirse.

Primordialmente tenían que saber cómo divertirse, si buscabas una oportunidad con ella, lo primero que tenías que marcar en tu lista de nuevas actividades era parranda y festejo. Fiesta y más fiesta, ser parte de una banda le ayudaba a distraerse de la realidad a la que se enfrentaba. Siempre siendo invitados a diferentes reuniones por el simple hecho de saber tocar un instrumento era asombroso.

Bebidas, música y chicos lindos.

Tal parecía que para algunos, ver a una mujer estar en una banda de rock tocando la guitarra era más interesante y difícil de resistir que ganarse la lotería por un millón de dólares. Agradecía que sus habilidades musicales sean bien apreciadas y vistas por los demás, más la pelirosa aún no captaba del todo el por qué esto le hacía ver más atractiva para el ojo normal masculino.

Como decía antes, a pesar de estar supuestamente regular en su vida. La verdad por detrás de su bonita sonrisa y su carismática forma de ser era otra.

Se sentía como si fuera una clase de prisionero siendo obligado a cargar cosas pesadas de un lugar a otro por el resto de su vida, incluso se imaginaba a ella vestida de blanco y negro con la estereotípica bala de cañón atada a uno de sus pies. "Estar bien" se traducía a mediocridad en su máximo esplendor en su caso.

No sabía nada más que hacer más que tocar, festejar, reír y besar uno que otro chico lindo en un momento de borrachera o felicidad extrema. Estaba confundida en un laberinto de comodidades, lo peor de todo era que pareciera que solo ella, de entre todos sus amigos, estaba pasando por esta situación.

Ese pensamiento tenía algo de sentido para ser honestos… estaba su amiga Kyouka por ejemplo. Talentosísima e indiscutiblemente la más popular y cool de entre toda su banda, la pelivioleta pareciera hubiera nacido para ser una estrella del rock! Lamentablemente sus lazos amistosos con la banda le mantenían alejada de su alcanzar su verdadero potencial.

Después estaba Kirishima, exnovio y actual baterista de la agrupación.

La determinación y el espíritu positivo y varonil que tenía era indispensable en brindar ganas de tocar a la banda. Quizá se forma de tocar sea algo intensa de presenciar de vez en cuando… es decir! El pelirrojo podía llegar a dejarse llevar demasiado por el momento hasta tal punto de ignorar todo a su alrededor y comenzar a tocar sonriente su instrumento con fuerza y pasión.

Mina aun no entendía el por qué el muchacho no aceptaba las jugosas propuestas de transferencia de banda que le seguían llegando por parte de grupos de metal o heavy metal. Deducía que su lealtad de hombre hacia su banda original era lo que le obliga a quedarse con ellos.

Por ultimo estaba la inocente Hagakure, la amigable y considerada chica invisible que les prestaba su casa para sus prácticas.

No había mucho que decir de la adorable joven, suerte y oportunidades era lo que le sobraba actualmente además del tiempo. Con notorio deseo por crecer más cada día, bajo la tutela de la fenomenal líder de la banda, Mina estaba segura que su amiga podría superarle e incluso algún día reemplazarle en su puesto de guitarrista.

Pero bueno!

Ya con un poco de información acerca de la extraordinaria gente que le rodeaba, la historia de cómo su gris vida se volvería colorida y estrafalaria comenzaba ahora!

 **El ensayo.**

Un día nuevo un ensayo de banda más, nuestra protagonista se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente junto a sus amigos. El tema de conversación era el último noviazgo de la energética pelirosa.

-"Es universitario…?"-dijo con tono sorprendido Toru.  
-"Exactamente"-afirmo sonriente Mina-"Estudia pedagogía y es de los mejores de su clase"-actuó orgullosa.  
-"Si sabes que estas saliendo con el tipo de persona que tanto odiabas en la secundaria y primaria no?"-le miro irónica Kyouka.  
-"Pff no sé de qué estás hablando!"-su gesto divertido se perdió en uno de trance traumático por unos segundos.  
-"Como le haces siquiera para hablar con él? Yo no sería capaz de conversar apropiadamente con el tipo ni con un traductor"-rio Kirishima.  
-"Y qué tal si en un futuro lejano tiene que enseñarle a tus hijos? No sería eso como… súper raro?"-enfatizo con su taza en manos Hagakure.  
-"No es un alienígena"-fijo su vista en el pelirrojo-"Y Toru… ni siquiera nos hemos besado ok? Creo que te estas adelantando un poquito al futuro"-sonrió.  
-"Wow… si dices estar saliendo con el formalmente y aun no lo has besado debe tratarse de algo serio…"-comento la bajista.  
-"Lo es…"-actuó como escolar enamorada-"Pienso tomarme las cosas con calma esta vez, intentar crear un romance natural y bonito"-sonó convencida.

Todos se le quedaron viendo cada uno con rostros diferentes, mas Mina podía interpretar la poca confianza que cada uno irradiaba ante sus palabras. No fue necesario decirlo para que ella se diera cuenta de ello.

-"Oh por favor!"-exclamo indignada-"He cambiado! No voy a botarlo como al resto"-hablo como si de nada se tratase.  
-"Yo creo en ti"-sintió la mano de Toru en su hombro.  
-"Ustedes dos?"-pregunto por la aprobación del resto.  
-"No puedo opinar lo que no entiendo así que…"-levanto el pulgar sonriente Kirishima.  
-"*sigh* Cuando lo conoceremos?"-sus palabras fueron respondidas al instante con el sonido del timbre.  
-"Ahora!"-fue a abrir Mina.

En el pórtico de la rustica casa ya hacia un muchacho de apariencia estándar, totalmente normal de no ser solo por el pequeñísimo detalle que tenía por detrás suyo. Una cola larga y gruesa se movía de derecha a izquierda imitando a un can contento por ver a su dueño, solo que en este caso era la felicidad de ver a la pelirosa lo que le provocaba tal reacción.

-"Hey!"-abrió sus brazos para abrasarle Mina-"Antes de entrar tienes que prometer no molestar mucho ok?"-se puso medio seria.  
-"Entiendo, nada de distracciones"-contesto el futuro profesor Mashirao Ojiro.

La puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a Kyouka con una mirada escéptica que le saco un respingo al universitario. Sus ropas estilo punk y algo gastados le dieron apariencia completamente rockera.

-"Ella es Kyouka, la líder hehe"-ignoro la abrupta intervención.  
-"Hola"-su saludo paso de largo por la repentina acción de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.  
-"Va a hacer preguntas complejas o algo así?"-le hablo en voz baja la pelivioleta.  
-"No! Le dije que se mantuviera callado cuando empecemos a tocar"-hablo de la misma manera Mina.  
-"Pero quiero que dé su opinión"-revelo la muchacha.  
-"Ok! Le diré que de su maldita opinión! Jeez…"-entendió que su amiga quiera comentarios acerca de su banda.  
-"Bien…"-la perspectiva de personas ajenas a la banda era importante de saber para ella.  
-"Pasa y siéntate, cuando terminemos danos tu opinión ok?"-hablo rápida y poco clara, la pelirosa literalmente arrastro al muchacho hasta hacerlo entrar.  
-"Vaya…"-el estar en la universidad no le daba mucho tiempo para salir de sus internados, ver donde se hacia la música de una banda le fue maravilloso de observar.

La atención del joven se fijó en el extravagante pelirrojo sentado por detrás de una batería, su tank top color rojo y sus muñequeras agresivas le hicieron saber a Ojiro que su actitud sería algo brusca.

-"Él es Kirshima, toca la batería"-el mencionado hizo una seña con su mano sonriente.  
-"Asombroso…"-el muchacho tenía la pinta exacta para tocar su instrumento.  
-"Te vistes como adulto… radical"-se cruzó de brazos mostrándole respeto.  
-"Puedes sentarte ahí, esa es Toru por cierto"-señalo la ropa flotante que estaba con su celular en el sillón.  
-"Y… que te gusta tocar?"-decidió entablar conversación Ojiro.  
-"Uh… pues muchas cosas para ser honestos"-se sintió nerviosa-"Supongo que las cosas suaves son mis preferidas"-malinterpreto la pregunta.

El rostro confundido pero sonriente del muchacho fue cubierto gracias a la voz de su novia quien ya estaba lista para tocar.

-"Muy bien! Empecemos con _My hero_ chicos!"-sonrió determinada.  
-"Aun discutimos el nombre de la canción"-hablo de inmediato Kyouka por el micrófono.  
-"Somos One for all! One! Two! Three! Four!"-grito Kirishima entusiasmado.

La afilada mente llena de letras del nuevo universitario pareció perderse en el vacío al escuchar la poderosa canción en sus oídos. Su rostro no cambio hasta el final de la canción e incluso en ese entonces solo unas cuantas palabras salieron de su boca.

-"Son… increíbles…"-su rostro atónito lo decía todo.

Pasada unas horas después, la agrupación ahora se encontraba pasando el rato en la habitación de Toru, nuevamente el tema de conversación fue acerca de la nueva relación de Mina.

-"Es buena onda"-comento Kyouka a la vez que afinaba su bajo.  
-"Es lindo"-le siguió Toru.  
-"Se los dije"-se sintió más segura y confiada la pelirosa.  
-"No lo sé… es buen tipo pero en verdad crees poder seguirle el paso?"-hablo preocupado Kirishima.  
-"Por favor!"-casi siempre era lo mismo con su amigo-"Viste que puede comunicarse normalmente con todos, le es fácil encajar"-jugo con sus risos.  
-"Pero por cuanto tiempo…"-decidió no continuar más el pelirrojo.  
-"Estará bien, se convertirá en profesor y yo en su inspiración"-se sintió algo indecisa-"Toru dijiste que era lindo"-escapo de una posible discusión.  
-"Si…"-actuó soñadora la chica invisible.

 **Luego**

El lugar donde vivía no era de sus lugares favoritos, que tu compañera de cuarto tenga la actitud de una madre no era lo que una adolescente de su edad necesitaba.

-"Antes de que te vengan con el chisme"-entro al pequeño cuarto-"Si, es cierto que salgo con un universitario"-hablo cansada.  
-"Debe sentirse bien, bien por ti"-comento Tsuyu, la pequeña joven peliverde se encontraba actualmente leyendo un libro de economía.  
-"No lo dices enserio"-conocía a su amiga.  
-"Por supuesto que sí"-bajo su obra para verle-"Tener a alguien que te mantenga aparte de mí, será beneficioso"-se quitó sus lentes.  
-"El aun no gana dinero, los dos estamos igual"-contraataco la pelirosa.  
-"De todas formas siempre vas a necesitar apoyo moral"-siguió con su lectura.

La misma edad pero con la diferencia de que Tsuyu si tenía trabajo, la independencia de la peliverde era absoluta. Hasta que Mina no consiga empleo, su palabra no tendrá valor alguno en estas cuatro paredes.

-"No quiero que le digas a Uraraka"-menciono a la mejor amiga de ambas.  
-"Muy tarde"-el ring del teléfono comenzó a sonar. El libro de la muchacha cayo revelando su celular en manos.  
-"Con alguien que estudia pedagogía?!"-la voz de su casi hermana castaña casi le revienta sus tímpanos al contestar.  
-"Como sabes que estudia?"-pregunto extrañada.  
-"Facebook"-paso alado suya Tsuyu.  
-"Son completamente opuestos"-siguió hablando su amiga-"Tu odias estudiar"-le recordó.  
-"Eso que? Cuando algo asi fue impedimento para los grandes romances universales?"-se defendió.  
-"Eso significa que ya lo hicieron?"-fue al grano la castaña.  
-"No, ni siquiera nos hemos besado"-revelo algo somnolienta-"Voy a dejar que las cosas fluyan a su ritmo"-sonrió.  
-"Haces todo esto por el innombrable o porque te odias a ti misma?"-cuestiono Ochako.  
-"Lo hago por mí misma"-se dio cuenta de lo que dijo-"Quiero decir… lo hago porque me quiero a mi misma"-reafirmo.  
-"Creeré en tu palabra Mina"-dijo antes de colgar.

Es que acaso nadie creía en que esta nueva relación funcionaria? Porque todos parecían estar apostando a que no durarían ni una semana? Ya se los demostraría, Mina Ashido ya no era más del tipo que descartaba como si nada amoríos… desde ahora aprendería de cada error que cometería y crecería como persona!

 **Después**

Si se suponía que las cosas iban a ser diferentes con Ojiro, entonces por qué se sentía exactamente igual a como estaba antes? Conversaciones normales sin ninguna chispa o siquiera interés alguno comenzaban a volverse molestas para Mina.

Ni siquiera al momento de actuar como novios sentía sentimiento alguno dentro de ella. Vacío e insonoro sin ninguna reacción que le despertara a ella y a su dormido corazón, todo seguía tal y como estaba antes. Ya había pasado cierto tiempo y aun no habían compartido un mísero beso.

Aunque a este punto Mina dudaba si siquiera valdría la pena robarle un pico al joven.

El factor "horarios" también ayudaba a que la pelirosa perdiera cada vez más su espíritu y determinación en querer sacar adelante su relación. El tiempo del que su pareja disponía no era del todo cómodo para ella, siendo que Ojiro tenía responsabilidades y ella no… sus encuentros eran limitados y no muy bien apreciados.

A pesar de todo esto, Mina se mantenía sonriente y divertida cada que se encontraba junto al universitario. El muchacho parecía estar viviendo un sueño a diferencia de ella. Siempre comentando lo genial que era estar saliendo con alguien tan buena tocando la guitarra como ella.

Pareciera que One for all le había robado a su novio de cierta manera, el fanatismo que este mostraba por la banda era increíble. Siempre poniendo sobre todas las cosas las practicas que realizaban sobre todo lo demás, incluso llegando a hacer sus trabajos en medio de los ensayos, todo esto solo para darse el gusto de poder escuchar su música.

Y ahora aquí se encontraban actualmente, a las afueras del pequeño apartamento en el que Mina vivía.

El pequeño pensamiento de pasar una noche acompañada cruzo por su mente por unos momentos, más su imaginación fue brutalmente destruida al escuchar las palabras de su pareja.

-"Tengo que ir a clases"-dijo decaído Ojiro.

De todas formas Tsuyu no les hubiera permitido hacerlo en su cama...

La hora de dormir llego más deprisa de lo que se esperaría, un sueño bastante extraño en el que se encontraba en una playa con mar cristalino no era de lo que usualmente soñara. Lo más extraño de todo no era el lugar, sino el significado con que se podía interpretar lo que sucedió después.

-"Estoy sola…"-dijo melancólica la pelirosa, su postura arrodillada en la arena la hacían ver aún más deprimente.  
-"No estás sola"-le dijo un peliverde que venía corriendo a lo lejos-"Solo tienes un sueño"-paso de ella.  
-"Eso significa que podemos besarnos?!"-le grito antes de que el muchacho desapareciera.

El sueño termino y Mina se levantó de golpe de su cama compartida, su respiración era agitada y su cabeza se estaba haciendo miles de preguntas al mismo tiempo.

-"Oh dios…"-tenía su mente hecha un desastre.  
-"Que pasa Mina?"-se levantó a lado suyo Tsuyu, sus ojos aún estaban cerrados.  
-"Tuve un sueño muy raro…"-se tallo los ojos la pelirosa. Un joven pelinegro se levantó al igual que los otros dos.  
-"Que pasa otro Mina"-se dirigió al desconocido Tsuyu.  
-"Podríamos olvidar el sueño? Por qué en serio no me importa"-dijo algo cascarrabias.  
-"Estaba un chico…"-hizo un esfuerzo por recordar su rostro Mina.  
-"Chico…?"-repitió confundida Tsuyu.  
-"El sueño que tiene que ver con Shouto?"-hablo como si nada el fulano.  
-"Oye no usamos ese nombre aquí"-le advirtió la peliverde.  
-"No, no era el…"-se levantó angustiada la pelirosa-"...era alguien nuevo"-revelo.  
-"Que alegría"-se lanzó a dormir nuevamente el desconocido.  
-"Hablando de nuevos…"-vio en su reloj la hora-"…no deberías haber acompañado a tu novio a la biblioteca como hace una media hora?"-le recordó.  
-"Que? Pfff! No, son como las seis a.m…"-abrió la puerta del apartamento confiada. Un potente rayo de luz casi la deja ciega al caerle en todo su rostro.

Estar en una biblioteca era de esas cosas que Mina nunca jamás en toda su vida hubiera pensado visitar o siquiera hablar de ello. Pero aquí se encontraba se ella, ayudando a su pareja a recolector algunos libros con respecto a su carrera con notorio desgano.

Afortunadamente Ojiro parecía no estar del todo concentrado en ella en estos momentos, lo que le permitía a la pelirosa seguir divagando en su mente algún minúsculo recuerdo del chico de sus sueños.

-"Raro…"-miro al piso aterrada.  
-"Que es raro?"-cuestiono sonriente su acompañante.  
-"Me recuerda a la primaria…"-todo lo que tenga que ver con escuela era malo para ella.  
-"Parece que fue hace mucho tiempo"-siguió positivo Ojiro.  
-"Si hm… hablemos de algo más…"-ya ni sabía de qué conversar.

Finiquitado la recolección de información, la pareja emprendió camino a alquilar los libros que habían tomado al mostrador de la biblioteca. Ya estando a tan solo unos cuantos escalones de llegar sin embargo, la visión de Mina se concentraría en la persona que la encargada de administrar estaba atendiendo.

Y entonces su corazón comenzó a latir como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida.

Sentía como si estuviera en una película, cada movimiento lo veía en cámara lenta. El color jade de sus ojos, el desordenado cabello verde con estilo parecido al suyo, incluso pudo notar a detalle esas adorables pecas en cada lado de sus mejillas. Pero de entre todo eso destaco esa hipnotizante y perfecta sonrisa en su rostro, la forma en la que doblaba sus labios parecía le iba a hacer babear a la pelirosa.

Por si fuera poco el tipo era alto y de vestimentas reservadas, dándole un aire maduro y misterioso que casi le provoca suspirar a la congelada joven. Sus ojos se cruzaron por unos segundos, casi nada… por primera vez en la historia… fue Mina quien se encontró embobada por la mirada de alguien.

Normalmente era el resto quien siempre se le quedaba observando por un tiempo al verle al oscuro de sus ojos. Su trance termino una vez el peliverde salió de la biblioteca.

-"Lo conoces?"-Ojiro nunca llego a recibir una respuesta.

El tiempo y el espacio parecieron volverse irrelevantes desde el punto de vista de Mina desde que el chico por el cual había sido flechada desapareció.

-"Mina!"-le grito en el oído Kyouka-"Que te pasa? Haz tocado solo una nota en toda la canción"-hizo un gesto.  
-"Mi mano se resbalo"-se apresuró a excusarse la pelirosa.  
-"Te está distrayendo algo?"-no quiso ser tan directo Kirishima.  
-"Mi qué?"-arrugo su rostro desconcertada.  
-"No hablo, lo juro"-levanto sus manos inocente Ojiro.  
-"*sigh* De nuevo"-se preparó Kyouka.  
-"Que estamos tocando?"-se encontraba en la luna la muchacha.  
-"Ya te lo dije cientos de veces"-el escenario en el que estaban cambio a las calles de la ciudad en un parpadeo.  
-"Iremos a festejar!"-levanto sus brazos entusiasmado el pelirrojo.  
-"Fiesta?"-hace mucho que no iba a una.  
-"Con Denki…"-dijo en voz baja la pelivioleta.  
-"Que no se habían separado?"-recordó una de las decenas de rupturas del par.  
-"Sip pero tal vez vaya alguien de la disquera… ya sabes"-aclaro sus intenciones.

Nunca creyó decir esto… pero Mina en verdad no quería ir a una fiesta ahora mismo. Necesitaba saber quién era ese muchacho del que ahora se había enamorado, tenía que saber por lo menos su nombre!

Mientras que Kirishima disfrutaba a lo grande la reunión, Kyouka se esmeraba por intentar reconciliarse con Kaminari para así encontrar una forma de elevarse en popularidad. Solo quedaron Toru y ella, las dos con un vaso de ponche en sus manos con sus miradas perdidas en el más allá.

No tenía ganas de beber ni disfrutar, tenía ganas de pasar sus manos por esos risos verdes de los que ella estaba segura se sentiría asombroso acariciar.

-"Iré al baño…"-se movió como robot la pelirosa.  
-"Me gustan los peluches"-dijo completamente al azar su amiga.

En su paso esta pudo divisar a Aoyama, el tipo era de los más conocidos en todo el pueblo, si había alguien que podía darte información acerca de un desconocido… este era el sujeto indicado.

-"Aoyama"-le tomo de los hombros determinada-"Conoces a alguien con mi mismo peinado pero de color verde"-afilo sus ojos.  
-"Ah… Midoriya Izuku, alguien me dijo que iba a estar aquí"-dijo dramático y con brillo a su alrededor. El corazón de la pelirosa comenzó a correr una maratón nuevamente-"Escuche que es toda una ternurita…?"-el rubio solo había parpadeado y Mina ya había desaparecido.

Con su iris moviéndose de lado a otro la pelirosa se adentró a paso lento por todos los lugares de la fiesta, la esperanza le había sido concedida y ella se encargaría de darle un buen uso. Pasaron minutos hasta que por fin pudo divisar al peliverde de entre toda la multitud de gente que había.

Parado con una sonrisa leve pero majestuosa desde los ojos de Mina, Izuku se encontraba apoyado en una pared con completa naturalidad. No sabía que decirle o cómo comportarse… pero la pelirosa de todas maneras decidió entrar a la acción.

-"Hola!"-se acercó a el de la nada, los nervios le estaban matando-"Buena fiesta no?"-jugo con su cabello.  
-"Uh… s-si es muy buena"-aumento su sonrisa algo tomado para atrás.  
-"Tienes novia? Ehem quiero decir… vienes con alguien?"-se apoyó en la pared de manera cool.  
-"No, estoy aquí s-solo"-el espacio en el que estaba había sido invadido.  
-"Quieres tener una?"-le vio atontada la pelirosa, su rostro era el de un depredador a punto de saltarle a su presa.  
-"Que?"-incomodidad total por parte del peliverde.  
-"D-digo! Si q-quieres puedo conseguirte u-una! Haha…!"-rio estando en pánico en el interior-"A eso me refería…"-perdió toda confianza.  
-"Ah… no g-gracias…"-se rasco la nuca extrañado.

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre el par, Izuku evitaba a toda costa hacer contacto visual con la muchacha. Mina por otro lado, se sentía estúpida y contenta al mismo tiempo. Feliz por que pudo hablar con el chico de sus sueños… y tonta por haber sonado como toda una loca.

-"V-voy a ir por algo de ponche...!"-señalo nerviosa mientras se alejaba.  
-"Ok, uh… adiós s-supongo…"-se despidió con una sonrisa forzada el peliverde.

Mina no volvió a acercársele después de eso, la noche entera la enamorada muchacha se la pasó espiando a lo lejos al peliverde. No fue hasta que este se fue de la fiesta que su corazón regreso a la normalidad.

Necesitaba averiguar más de el… estaba en la necesidad.

-"Escuche que tiene novia, una extranjera"  
-"Él está en un nivel completamente distinto"  
-"Oí que nadie puede con él"  
-"Tiene mucho recorrido Mina…"  
-"Que hay sobre Midoriya Izuku?"-hablo Kaminari.  
-"Lo conoces?! Dime lo que sabes!"-le agito Mina.  
-"Se acaba de mudar, trabaja en la correspondencia y viene a mi tienda"-informo el rubio.  
-"No te dije que acaba de terminar con alguien?"-se les unió Kyouka.  
-"Si, pero no quería que Mina se enterase"-rodo sus ojos Kaminari.  
-"No importa, de todas formas Mina ya está saliendo con un universitario"-recordó.  
-"Así…?"-recordó su noviazgo la pelirosa.  
-"Mina, el tipo es un buen sujeto, probablemente el más amable que haya conocido… no le rompas el corazón como al resto"-recomendó el rubio.  
-"Cuando lo he hecho?"-rio divertida.  
-"Sero?"-comenzó a nombrar.  
-"Ese no cuenta, éramos jóvenes!"-le restó importancia.  
-"Satou?"-siguió.  
-"Nunca fue oficial…"-se defendió.  
-"Y la vez que dejaste a Kirishima por ya sabes quién?"-le vio irónico.  
-"Él y yo ya estamos bien!"-de fondo se vio al pelirrojo beber como loco mientras era animado por una multitud.  
-"Solo olvídalo Mina, está fuera de tu liga, además… escuche que su última exnovia es alguien bastante importante"-le dio un sorbo a su vaso.  
-"No sé qué es lo que más me gusta de el…"-suspiro soñadora.  
-"Olvídalo!"-le dio una pequeña descarga.

 **Luego**

Ya era de muy tarde y aun no conciliaba el sueño, su mente no obtenía descanso con tantos pensamientos que iba imaginándose cada segundo. Para su buena suerte, su recién llegada ebria compañera de cuarto le haría el favor de decirle a Uraraka acerca de los acontecimientos de hoy en día.

Una larga conversación por teléfono con la castaña era justo lo que necesitaba para devolverle a la realidad.

Pero como odiaba la realidad… sentía que si hacia esto bien por fin podría salir de ese profundo agujero al que ella llamaba mediocridad. Este era la perfecta oportunidad para poder demostrarse que no era una despachadora de novios!

Y todo eso empezaría con pedir un montón de paquetes para que sean enviados a su dirección!

Era el plan perfecto, si Izuku trabaja de repartidor entonces no cabría duda que sería el quien toque a su timbre y se quede perplejo ante la vista de ella vestida reveladoramente. Ya podía imaginarse a ambos disfrutando de un acalorado beso juntos… por todos los cielos! Ya incluso estaba pensando en lo que le diría la mañana siguiente que despertaran juntos!

-"Sera perfecto…"-dijo mientras revisaba en la computadora de Tsuyu lo que compraría.  
-"Si sabes que la correspondencia no llega hasta el lunes, verdad?"-le aviso su compañera con resaca.  
-"Hm… esto es raro…"-un email le llego de la nada, una tal Himiko Toga lo había escrito-"…esto es… aburrido"-cerro la pestaña.  
-"Deberías romper primero con tu novio, ya sabes… antes de pensar siquiera en salir con alguien más"-recomendó Tsuyu.  
-"Que? No!"-le hizo caso omiso la pelirosa.

Lamentablemente, las palabras de su compañera parecían tener influencia cósmica en su vida, ya que justo en ese momento el timbre sonaría… pero no era su pecoso peliverde quien estaría tras esa puerta.

Sino que en efecto, era su actual novio.

Como hacer para no lastimarle? Cuál sería la mejor manera de decirle que ya no quería escuchar acerca de los romances infantiles que sus compañeros de aula pasaban? Ya no quería ir de lado a otro siempre haciéndole compañía en todo lo que el necesitaba para sus estudios… lugares tan aburridos y estándares.

La tienda de cds era la excepción de entre todos los sitios que visitaron, pero Ojiro ni siquiera hubiera sabido existiría un lugar parecido a este sino hubiera sido por ella! Quería terminar con esta mentira, debía hacerlo de una manera sutil y deprisa, como si alguien te dijera que desaprobaste una materia pero aún más sutil.

Pero tal y como había ocurrido antes, el tiempo y el espacio volvieron a jugarle bromas hasta que su realidad se volvió frágil como un copo de hielo.

No había prestado atención a nada que estuviera a su alrededor, lo único realmente importante para ella ahora era que su pedido llegara de una vez. Fue en ese momento que Mina se preguntó a sí misma, como se hace para avanzar más rápido en el tiempo? La respuesta fue bien recibida por la pelirosa.

Dormir y dormir, no había mejor forma de adelantarse en el tiempo que en la suavidad de un colchón. El recuerdo del concurso de bandas del que su agrupación le había mencionado en su última reunión fue de las pocas cosas que decidió guardar en su memoria, la cual estaba abultada de cientos de imágenes del peliverde que tanto añoraba volver a ver.

Otro extraño sueño se reprodujo en su subconsciente, uno en donde su inspiración personificada, por fin tocaba a la puerta de su apartamento.

Levantarse de golpe debería ser algo de lo que debería ir acostumbrándose a realizar después de esto. Poco o nada le importa su apariencia antes de abrir la puerta de golpe y por fin ver al muchacho de sus sueños… su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza.

-"Mina Ashido?"-esa sonrisa que tanto deseaba besar le nombro.  
-"Hola estaba pensando en invitarte a pasar pero luego pensé en lo tonto que sonaría asi que…"-hablo fugaz la joven.  
-"Uhm… s-solo vengo a entregarle esto…"-levanto una pequeña caja envuelta en papel-"…necesito que lo firm-"  
-"Eres nuevo por aquí, no?"-le miro embobada-"Te gustaría, te dé un recorrido…? Quizá… luego podríamos ir a tomar un café o…"  
-"G-gracias pero no…"-sonrió nervioso-"…si puedes firmar esto entonces-"  
-"No me recuerdas o sí? Nos conocimos en la fiesta-"  
-"Ah… si, ya me acuerdo…"-la incómoda experiencia no era de sus mejores recuerdos-"…es b-bueno volver a verte pero en verdad necesito que firm-"  
-"Quieres salir conmigo? Conocernos... y eso…"-en su interior Mina rezaba a toda entidad poderosa le brinde su ayuda.

Ya ha este punto Izuku no sabía que pensar, nada parecía funcionar correctamente en este muchacha… nada lógico o razonable por lo menos. Aun así le parecía increíble que pudiera entender todas sus tonterías con relativa facilidad, encontraba algo exótico y divertido en la pelirosa… algo único.

-"Bien… pero firma esto primero"-le alcanzo el paquete. La velocidad con la que fue firmado y desechado le causo una pequeña risilla al peliverde.  
-"A las ocho?"-le pregunto sonriente.  
-"Claro"-una sonrisa genuina cautivo a Mina.

 **Más tarde**

Lo sabia.

Sabia que su atracción no era algo pasajero y mucho menos ordinario, lo habia previsto y nadie le habia creido. Poco menos de tres horas fue suficiente para que ahora el peliverde se sienta igual que ella, los dos mostrando notorio interés en el otro como persona y no como una cara bonita mas.

Mina no tenia palabras para expresar como se sentia, saber que habia encontrado a su alma gemela le habia traido una paz increíble que nadie nunca le habia explicado se sentirá tan jodidamente bien. Ni siquiera habian sostenido manos y ya podia decir con seguridad que Izuku era la persona mas calida que haya pisado la tierra en toda la historia de la humanidad.

Habia estado perdiendo su tiempo fijándose siempre en la belleza exterior cuando la respuesta a todos sus problemas siempre habia estado en el interior.

Una caminata por las tierras congeladas del pueblo era lo que les costo para volverse amigos cercanos, hasta ahora ninguno habia soltado palabra alguna sobre un tema trágico familiar o dramático. Solo eran charlas completamente random sin ningún significado oculto o con mala intencion, se volvían mas intimos a su manera…

-"Y por que te mudaste?"-pregunto curiosa mientras jugaba a equilbrio la pelirosa.  
-"Supongo… que necesitaba escapar"-su cambio de voz le hizo saber a Mina que esto iba en serio-"Cambiar de vida y buscar una nueva oportunidad…"-le ayudo a bajarse de donde estaba jugando.  
-"No hay mejor lugar que este, entonces"-le sonrio ampliamente.  
-"Empieza a gustarme este lugar… aunque hace mucho f-frio"-se sobo sus brazos el peliverde.  
-"Te acostumbrararas!"-le dio un leve empujon con sus caderas.  
-"Si… creo que lo hare"-se detuvo a contemplar por unos segundos el paisaje en donde se encontraban.  
-"Pasa algo?"-le miro confundida.  
-"Te gustaría ir a mi c-casa?"-pregunto algo sonrojado Izuku.

Mariposas revolotearon en el estomago de la pelirosa, tomar la mano del muchacho con fuerza fue su modo de decir si. A diferencia de la manipulación del espacio tiempo de las anteiores veces, Mina esta vez se encontró disfrutando del cambio de escenario frio del pequeño parque en el que estaban… al cálido y familiar apartamento de Izuku.

-"Prepare chocolate caliente"-dijo antes de dejar bien sentada a la pelirosa en su sala.  
-"G-genial…"-aunque no lo haya dicho, Mina había estado al borde de volverse una paleta de fresa, la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado afuera con sus delgadas ropas fue la causa.

Tras unos segundos de estar esperando en el cómodo sofá, su ángel de la guarda de alas verdes le cubrió con una suave cobija e incluso le entrego una apetitosa bebida caliente que casi le derrite la boca por lo delicioso que sabía.

-"Si quieres puedes q-quedarte… vivo solo, así que no hay problema"-le sonrió.  
-"Gracias…"-se sentía como si fuera una niña pequeña siendo bien cuidada por su amorosa madre.  
-"Ya vuelvo…"-se retiró el peliverde.

Ya que nadie le había dicho nada acerca de si podía explorar o no los alrededores, Mina se movilizo con su cobija cubriéndole protectoramente por los cálidos corredores del apartamento. La puerta abierta de una habitación le llamo la atención de inmediato.

La vista de la espalda desnuda del peliverde ya hacia enfrente suya, increíblemente bien formado y musculado para tener un rostro tan inocente y tierno. La pelirosa no pudo evitar no querer acercarse más para observar a detalle la anatomía del muchacho.

-"M-mina…?"-el sentir de las delicadas manos de su visita tocarle su espalda le convirtió en un tomate.  
-"Dijiste que podía quedarme…"-se apoyó aún más en el joven.  
-"P-pero me estoy c-cambiando…"-giro lentamente.  
-"Esta bien, yo también voy a cambiarme a mis pijamas…"-le miro a los ojos.

Peliverde y rosa compartieron cama esa noche, ninguno durmió al principio… pero los dos disfrutaron a corazón la compañía que se hicieron. Pero como todo en esta vida, nada es gratis ni viene fácil.

Pronto la vida de Mina se vería en constante peligro por el simple crimen de haberse enamorado.

 **He vuelto! Parcialmente…**

 **Despues de mucho pensarlo y acomodarlo, por fin pude lograr una manera de empezar esta adaptación.**

 **Por si aun no la han distinguido, esto es una parodia de "Scott pilgrim vs the world" es una película muy entretenida, la recomiendo para ver en conjunto.**

 **Por cierto, he abierto un Tumblr en el que posteare mis garabatos imaginarios que tendrán que ver mayormente con las historias que he escrito… osea en su mayoria de my hero.**

 **Pueden buscarme como evolveloveesp . tumblr . com sin los espacios.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	6. Natural

**Natural**

Ibara Shiozaki tenía un secreto.

Un pequeño enigma del que estaba avergonzada siquiera pensar en ello. Tratándose de alguien sumamente pacífica y espiritualista, la muchacha sentía moriría de vergüenza si alguien se enterase del misterio que guardaba.

Un secreto pasional que involucraba a su pareja.

Su relación con uno de los tres grandes de la academia estaba a años luz de tener problemas, el trato que se tenían era todo lo que Ibara había podido desear al iniciar un noviazgo. Atento, tierno y considerado… Izuku cumplía con todos sus requisitos y mucho más.

Aceptada y bien vista por todos en la institución, su unión era de las más queridas por todo lugar por el que pasaran. Amigos que estaban contentos por su relación y familiares que no paraban de decirles que contraigan matrimonio apenas terminen sus estudios, el par tenía el apoyo de todo el mundo en su amorío.

Pero no todo era color de rosas para los felices tortolos.

Naturalmente, como le sucede a todas las parejas, el dúo pasó la etapa melosa e inocente para dirigirse al lado carnal y físico de su noviazgo. Comenzó como cualquier otra pareja inexperta en este tipo de casos, los dos nerviosos y avergonzados de estar seguros de volverse uno… dejándose llevar por sus instintos a fin de cuentas.

Hasta ese punto no había surgido ningún inconveniente, todo había seguido su rumbo natural. El verdadero dilema sin embargo, fue de largo plazo y con un efecto bola de nieve que poco a poco fue volviéndose más notorio por la joven puritana.

Un problema que pareciera la vida misma le había dado específicamente a ella en modo de prueba por su estilo de vida filantrópico. En verdad que era un asunto embarazoso del que hablar…

Si se hubiera controlado al principio de los primeros indicios en vez de experimentar y disfrutar... quizá ahora mismo no se encontrase a punto de desfallecer de la manera más placentera imaginada.

-"I-izuku… tenemos c-clases…"-le recordó entre gemidos ahogados la muchacha. Sus jadeos le hacian casi imposible articular palabra.  
-"Ok…"-respondio simple y rápido el peliverde, su concentración se encontraba actualmente en llegar a la satisfacción absoluta.

Tal y como parece. Ibara Shiozaki tenía problemas con poder seguirle el ritmo a su pareja en el lado pasional de su relación.

Las fuertes y veloces estocadas que recibía, el firme agarre en sus caderas e incluso el obsceno sonido de fondo que provocaban con sus jadeos no hacían más que provocarle llegar a su límite una y otra vez. Su cabeza le había abandonado casi al principio de su acalorado encuentro, sus ojos o estaban entrecerrados o a punto de abrirse de golpe, incluso sus manos se encontraban ocupadas sosteniendo sus mojadas sabanas, estrujándolas en un intento de apaciguar la intensa sensación por la que pasaba.

Estar en un estado de atontamiento placentero no era culpa de nadie más que de ella misma. La sugerencia que había dado, que constaba en pasar una noche de películas dramáticas y trágicas para una de sus citas semanales fue una terrible idea.

Se supone que se había puesto de meta el mantener a raya la lujuria incontrolable y dominante del peliverde. Pero que era lo primero que había hecho apenas lo recibió en su puerta? Obvio le da un fugaz beso…

Debió haber pensado en que esa diminuta acción tendría sus consecuencias. Debió haber previsto el agarre en su región lumbar que le impediría alejarse de él. Pero cuando menos se lo espero, Izuku ya se encontraba quitándole el aire luego de cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Y pues ahora tendría que hacer lo posible por siquiera no caerse de su cama, la posición recostada mirando a un costado en la que había estado ya un buen tiempo comenzaba a causarle algo de incomodidad. Afortunadamente para Ibara, el poseído peliverde justamente llego a su límite, el familiar sentimiento de sentir su mundo retorcerse en un remolino de regocijo se apodero de ella.

-"*sigh* Wow…"-se recostó al lado de su exhausta pareja-"E-eso fue increíble…"-volteo a sonreírle resplandeciente el peliverde.  
-"De igual manera…"-logro hablar a pesar de su cansancio la muchacha.  
-"Iré a h-hacernos el desayuno, te amo…"-le dio un amoroso beso en su frente.

Ibara se quedó recostada viendo los rayos de sol entrar desde su ventana. Una idea se le vino a la cabeza una vez esta recupero su habilidad de pensamiento, una un tanto descabellada y que posiblemente suene pervertida… pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo con el fin de poder mantenerse junto al muchacho con el que un día ella deseaba formar una familia.

Claro… si es que no se convertían en ese uno por ciento de parejas a las que la protección les fallaba.

 **Luego**

Después de un agradable desayuno junto a sus compañeros y novio, la muchacha ahora se encontraba sentada en su pupitre con sus energías por el piso. Su grupo de amigas le vio con preocupación desde un lado, los cabezazos que la joven daba al aire indicaba que el sueño no le había alcanzado anoche. Y teniendo la suerte de dormir a lado de su cuarto, Kendo ya suponía cual era la razón de su desgano.

-"Noche difícil?"-inicio conversación la presidenta.  
-"*yawn* Mas o menos…"-sonrió débilmente la exhausta joven.  
-"Deberías dormir en lo que el profesor llega"-sugirió Tsunotori.  
-"Seria una falta de…"-cayo dormida unos segundos-"…respeto…"-dijo entre sueños.  
-"Apuesto a que el señor abdominales perfectos es el responsable de esto hehehe"-rio Setsuna. Kendo le mando una mirada de desaprobación.  
-"Midoriya se veía de lo mejor a diferencia tuya, incluso me atrevo a decir que tenía más energías que nunca"-comento Yui.  
-"Si quieres puedo darte un poco de mi café"-ofreció amable Reiko.  
-"Ve a la enfermería, seguro te dan algo ahí"-hablo Kinoko.  
-"Estoy bien, gracias…"-suspiro cansada la joven-"…solo necesito… ZzZ moverme más…"-hablo sonámbula.

Sus últimas palabras le sacaron un leve sonrojo a sus compañeras, excepto a Setsuna y Kendo, la primera estallo en carcajadas y la otra solo hizo un gesto de ambigüedad e extrañez. Decidiendo que lo mejor sería darle espacio a su amiga, Kendo dio la orden de que todas volvieran a su sitio.

-"Uh… Shiozaki?"-le sacudió un poco.  
-"Hmm…?"-murmuro sin levantarse a verle.  
-"Escucha… entiendo que Midoriya y tu sean un ítem… *ehem* pero creo deberían…"-un rubor fue inevitable subírsele al rostro-"…controlarse un p-poco… ya sabes…"-tosió incomoda-"…alguien del grupo con el que convives podría no sentirse cómodo escuchando… eso"-se refirió a ella misma.

De manera inmediata su adormilada compañera levanto su rostro, lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus cansados ojos. Su cara se veía exactamente igual a la de un niño pequeño lagrimear ante su helado caído al piso.

-"Y-yo… yo lo i-intento pero cada vez es m-más con lo que me enfrento!"-exploto en un llanto cómico.  
-"Ok ok! Solo c-cálmate!"-intento hacerla parar, mas sus esfuerzos eran en vano. El resto de la clase se le quedo mirando preocupados o extrañados.

Kendo opto por charlar esto en un lugar más privado, la pelinaranja llevo de la mano a su amiga hasta las afueras de la academia. El jardín de la preparatoria era el lugar favorito de Ibara, el paisaje colorido y vivo logro cesar las lágrimas de la joven, aun así, su estado de ánimo negativo y pesimista no desaparecía.

-"Ok! Ya es suficiente!"-le dio una fuerte bofetada a la muchacha-"Podrías dejar de quejarte y decirme cual es el problema?"-exigió.  
-"Yo"-respondió algo adolorida por la cachetada.  
-"Que?"-hizo un gesto confundido.  
-"Yo soy el problema!"-se señaló a ella misma-"Como se supone aspire a ser una buena madre de familia si ni siquiera puedo satisfacer a mi pareja!"-hablo dramática.

Kendo suspiro de lo absurdo que había sonado su amiga.

-"Bien… primero que nada, Ibara aun eres joven como para estar pensando en matrimonio"-le hizo entrar en razón-"Y segundo… que?! Estas diciéndome que todo esto es por… s-sexo?"-nuevamente su rostro se tornó rojo.

La puritana joven solo asintió como si de nada se tratase.

-"Esperaba esto de Setsuna pero que venga de alguien como tu…"-se llevó su palma a su frente estresada-"…escucha, no sé cómo pueda ayudarte en estos casos, lo único que se me ocurre de recomendación es que dejes de tener relaciones tan seguido!"-ha este punto Kendo incluso pensaba en cambiarse de habitación.  
-"Ya lo intente, no funciona"-se lamentó cansada-"Su libido solo sigue creciendo y creciendo…"-sus ojos vieron a la nada.  
-"Es tu novio! Intentas hablar con él acerca del tema?"-incluso ella que no había tenido pareja antes pensó en una solución.  
-"Bueno… no pero-"  
-"Problema resuelto! Al receso lo buscas, lo llevas a un lugar más tranquilo y charlan, entendido?"-tomo forma autoritaria.  
-"Ok…"-contesto insegura.  
-"Genial… ahora volvamos a clase"-comenzó a caminar.

Quizá su amiga tenia razón? Tal vez hablar era la solución a su dilema, era Izuku de quien estábamos hablando. El más considerado e inocen- bueno… quizá ya no tan inocente, la cosa era que si de escuchar se trataba, el peliverde era de las personas que más se preocupaban por el bienestar emocional y físico de otro.

Seguramente todo saldría bien esta vez.

 **Hora del almuerzo**

Gracias a que Ibara era habilidosa en cuanto materias se trataba, la muchacha uso el tiempo en el que supuestamente todos en la clase debían resolver una práctica, para descansar y recuperar el sueño perdido de anoche. Ahora viéndose y sintiéndose bien, la joven se sentía preparada para lo que sea.

-"Ahí está"-le llamo Kendo desde su lado de la mesa en la que almorzaban-"Recuerda, sutileza y tacto"-le dio las dos palabras clave.  
-"Cierto!"-se llenó de determinación antes de inflar su pecho y dirigirse en dirección del recién llegado peliverde.  
-"*sigh* No más sonidos molestos por las noches"-sonrió aliviada la pelinaranja. Su concentración se fijó nuevamente en su comida.

El tiempo paso y ya casi por el final del receso, faltando solo algunos minutos para que este acabe. Su compañera regreso ofuscada y con sus ropas desordenadas al comedor junto a Izuku, el muchacho se veía ultra cariñoso y lleno de buenas vibras a diferencia de su pareja que parecía estar a punto de caer al piso por culpa de sus temblorosas piernas.

A Kendo se le subieron los colores al darse cuenta de lo obvio… de igual forma esta se sintió completamente sorprendida por el rotundo giro de las cosas. Ibara se desparramo sobre la mesa nuevamente cansada.

-"Uh… no f-funciono o sí?"-ni siquiera quería saber la respuesta.  
-"…no…"-contesto con su respiración agitada la pobre.  
-"Si quieres puedo echarte una mano"-le dijo sonriente Setsuna desde el frente de la mesa-"Por cierto, tienes un poco de _pintalabios_ en tu cuello"-estallo en carcajadas.

Inmediatamente Kendo se llevó a su amiga a buscarle una prenda que le ayude a cubrirle todos esos hickeis en su cuello. No podía rendirse… no podía ser tan difícil lidiar con un problema de libido… o sí?

Antes de planificar su nueva solución, la pelinaranja se preguntó a sí misma la extraña actitud que Izuku había dado a conocer una vez su novia se le presento… usualmente el muchacho se avergonzaba con cualquier tipo de muestra de afecto pública.

Raro.

 **Luego**

-"Voy a romper con él"-dijo de la nada la Ibara. Kendo casi cae de su asiento al escuchar sus palabras.  
-"Que?! P-por qué?!"-le fue difícil entender el porqué de su repentina decisión.  
-"No creo tener lo que el busca…"-su tono era triste.  
-"Acaso perdiste la cabeza? Un par de semanas de inconvenientes íntimos no pueden separarlos! Ibara… te conozco lo suficiente para saber que lo amas"-le vio esperanzada.  
-"Es por eso mismo que lo hago"-le vio herida-"Ya tome mi decisión"-suspiro deprimida.

Semanas intentando buscar una respuesta se irían al tacho si es que su amiga realizaba lo que decía. Debía tener un explicación, no podía simplemente rendirse así como así… tenía que pensar en algo!

-"Voy a ir a decírselo…"-se levantó cabizbaja de su pupitre.  
-"Ibara…"-intento detenerla pero la muchacha ni siquiera giro a verle una vez salió del salón de clases. La hora del receso pronto acabaría… no tenía mucho tiempo.

En verdad le preocupaba no poder hacer nada por su compañera, estaba segura que si tan solo se hubiera esforzado un poco más… nada de esto estaría pasando.

-"Hmm?"-su vista se fijó en un diminuto punto amarillo y blanco en el asiento de su amiga-"Que es…"-su mano tomo el pequeño punto.

No fue hasta acercarlo hasta su rostro que Kendo logro entender absolutamente todo. Sus ojos se abrieron como golpe antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad en búsqueda de su compañera.

Mientras que la presidenta corría a toda velocidad por evitar un corazón roto, Ibara ya hacia llevando a su pareja al campo de flores al que siempre le gustaba ir. Su corazón poco a poco sentía iba muriendo en su interior por lo que pronto tendría que decirle al muchacho que antes, había provocado su pecho resonara.

Ya en la privacidad del lugar, la joven tomo de manos al peliverde antes de abrir su boca y…

…recibir un poderoso golpe que le dejaría inconsciente sobre el campo de flores del que tanto amaba. Sus ojos giraron como espirales antes de empezar a ver borroso el rostro de su amiga y novio.

Kendo había llegado justo a tiempo a evitar un drama con final triste.

 **Después**

Laboratorio personal del director.

-"Ehem… ya veo…"-hablo consigo mismo Nedzu-"Bien... ya puede moverse señorita"-le indico a Ibara.  
-"Entonces… es como había dicho antes?"-pregunto la pelinaranja.  
-"Algo parecido"-dijo mientras se bajaba de un banquito en el que se había subido para revisar el cabello de la joven.  
-"Que quiere decir?"-se metió Izuku, el cual ayudo a su pareja a levantarse de la camilla en la que estaba.  
-"Es… algo que nunca había visto antes"-se puso serio el roedor-"Pareciera que tu cabello tuviera vida propia"-sus palabras no hicieron más que confundir a los muchachos-"Verán… al momento que ambos tuvieron relaciones por primera vez, el cabello de Shiozaki te reconoció como su pareja y entonces comenzó a brotar estas problemáticas pequeñas"-levanto una pequeña flor de pétalos color blanco y centro amarillo.

La explicación se entendió, pero Izuku seguía sin captar como una pequeña flor podía darle un subidón a su libido y estamina así como así.

-"Con el fin de que la usuaria no pierda a su pareja, estas pequeñas emanan un aroma específicamente modificado para que tu reacciones al momento de olerlas"-acerco una al muchacho. De manera inmediata el peliverde sintió el familiar efecto de adrenalina en su cuerpo.  
-"Y entonces q-que podemos hacer para solucionar esto"-pregunto a la vez que se hacía aire el peliverde.  
-"Nada"-contesto de inmediato y con una sonrisa el director.  
-"Eh?"-le vio incrédula Kendo.  
-"Esto está ocurriendo de manera natural, interferir solo empeoraría las cosas"-explico Nedzu.  
-"Entonces solo vamos a dejarlos así de por vida?"-hablo Kendo no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba.

Mientras que presidenta y director discutían, Izuku y Ibara intercambiaban miradas con preocupación. Ninguno quería su relación acabe… pero a la vez ninguno deseaba se creara incomodidad en uno por causa del libido del otro. Con una sonrisa en ambos rostros, el par dijo al unísono.

-"Entonces solo dejaremos de vernos por un tiempo"

 **Epilogo**

A pesar de que habia sido difícil no poder siquiera acercarse demasiado al otro en lo que era este mes, la joven pareja logro aguantar el no verse frente a frente por el bien de su relación. Las conversaciones por Skype diarias, los mensajes de texto y los regalos que a veces se mandaban fueron de gran ayuda para que el par pudiera mantenerse unido a pesar de tener prohibido cualquier encuentro.

Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, las pequeñas florecillas no les molestarían más en cuanto a sus momentos íntimos se tratasen.

El reencuentro que tuvieron en una reunión realizada entre ambos salones era perfecto para los dos. El caluroso abrazo que compartieron fue bien visto por todos, todos sus amigos comprendieron que los novios necesitaban un momento a solas en el "sillón de parejas" al que siempre se dirigían los dúos de ambas clases.

Pero incluso las otras decidieron que esta noche era de ellos, por lo que el par se quedó completamente aislados del resto de sus compañeros. La música que se escuchaba afuera del ambiente en el que estaban era perfecta para formar un aire romántico de los que Ibara adoraba.

Habían pasado por mucho… el año aun no terminaba y sin embargo, lo único en lo que los dos podían pensar en este momento, era en algo más que solo abrazarse y acurrucarse en el otro. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la muchacha se levantó del sillón a penas escucho que no había nadie cerca y aseguro la entrada sin titubear.

Todos esos encuentros apasionados provocados por las florecillas de antes le habían afectado a su estilo de vida puritano.

A fin de cuentas… cuando había dicho ella que no le gustaba la actitud de su pareja en el aspecto carnal?

Fue Kendo quien tuvo que alejar al montón de chismosos de la puerta sellada tras unos minutos de estar tocando la entrada sin respuesta alguna. Esto era lo menos que podía hacer por no tener sonidos obscenos que le impidieran descansar en las noches.

El par merecía tener su momento, esta era su noche.

 **Ibara me parece un personaje bastante original y divertido de escribir… no sé por qué.**

 **Próxima actualización será de Mina contra los primeros dos ex. Como siempre les dejo mi tumblr. Recuerden borrar los espacios!**

 **evolveloveesp .tumblr .com**

 **Gracias por leer!  
-evolvelove**


	7. Mas de lo que crees

**Más de lo que piensas**

El aula entera se había convertido en un agitado parlamento, el propio Aizawa ya hacia recostado en el piso como si nada malo pasara. La interminable discusión de la que casi todo el mundo formaba parte cada vez se volvía más agresiva e irrespetuosa.

Afuera del salón, cierta pelivioleta escuchaba nerviosa y sonrojada todo el escandalo pegada a la puerta. No era necesario usar sus amplificadores para oír el estruendoso bullicio.

-"N-no puedo creerlo…"-dijo desesperanzada. Sus manos ocultaron su rostro a la vez que se arrodillaba avergonzada.

A su lado se encontraban un gran bulto de cartas, todas idénticas y dirigidas hacia ella. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo lo que le estaba pasando, sus emociones se revolvían sin dirección fija en su interior. Las ganas de querer arrancarse los pelos por lo confuso e irreal que era todo se intensificaron.

Este era por lejos, el resultado más inesperado que hubiera podido tener en la ridícula, absurda, innecesaria y estúpida votación de la que ella misma había participado hace solo algunas horas atrás. Su mente comenzó a recapitular todos los hechos que sucedieron en su activo día, todo se remontaba a una típica conversación de amigas un lunes en la mañana.

Viendo que el profesor aun tardaba en llegar, las chicas de la clase A aprovecharon el momento para unificarse y charlar.

 **La lista**

-"Es en serio?"-comento Kyouka, una risilla se le escapó al escuchar lo infantil de la idea de su amiga pelirosa.  
-"Súper serio"-hablo determinada Mina-"Por favor! Hace mucho que no realizamos una actividad de clase! Diles Yaomomo!"-giro a verle.  
-"Es verdad…"-indago en su mente-"…sin embargo, no creo que esta sea la mejor f-forma de retomar la unión"-dijo preocupada.  
-"Quizá a los chicos no les guste la idea, puede que incluso nosotras terminemos afectadas"-fue la voz de la razón Tsuyu.  
-"Que ganaríamos con calificarlos de todas formas? N-no le veo mucho sentido…"-hablo Uraraka.

 _Es increíblemente ridículo_ dijo mentalmente Kyouka, solo a Mina se le podría ocurrir tal idea estando en su tercer año de academia. Aparte de las claras intenciones que este jueguito tenia, nunca en su vida ella revelaría por quien trae sentimientos así por así.

-"Escuchas eso Toru?"-se acercó a su amiga-"Escucho a un montón de gallinas temerosas"-fingió ignorar al resto.  
-"Vamos chicas! Yo debería ser la que más debería estar en contra y aquí me tienen…"-abrazo a la pelirosa.  
-"Recuerden que al final solo es un juego! No es como si vayan a comprometerse apenas salgan los resultados"-rio contenta Mina.

Todo el resto de las jóvenes se vieron pensativas, inseguras de apoyar o no a la iniciativa de su amiga. Por su parte, Kyouka aún mantenía su respuesta firme.

-"No se los olvide…"-su voz se tornó picara-"…que esta es buena oportunidad de saber quién le gusta a los chicos"-se limpió las uñas desinteresada.

Inmediatamente casi todas las que habían refutado al principio se sintieron incomodas. Conocer quien le gusta quien… sonaba indudablemente interesante no importa de qué tipo de persona se tratase.

En especial si uno se encontraba enamarad .

-"No digan nada si es que están de acuerdo"-dijo sonriente Mina. Un silencio de algunos segundos le hizo ensanchar su gesto-"Bien entonces… a votar chicas"-levanto papel y lápiz.

 **Minutos después**

-"Me rehusó rotundamente!"-hablo histérico e indignado Iida-"Opino que esto debe detenerse ahora mismo!"-se dirigió al resto de chicos.  
-"Relajee hermano, es solo un juego"-sonrió mientras escribía su voto Kirishima-"Algo romanticón para mi estilo debo decir hehe"-rio.  
-"Esta es una completa falta de respeto a la moral de cada uno! Cómo pudiste permitir algo como esto Yaoyorozu!?"-le vio molesto. La mencionada solo evito hacer contacto visual, ignorándolo por completo.

Uno a uno, cada uno de los muchachos iba escribiendo y dejando su voto en la improvisada bolsa que la vicepresidenta le había creado a Mina. La pelirosa se movilizaba contenta de la vida recogiendo los pequeños pero importantes papelitos.

-"Y como mierda se supone esto es justo? No tiene sentido si es que una de ustedes organiza los malditos votos"-se quejó a pesar de estar formando parte de la actividad Bakugou.  
-"También somos más de parte de los chicos, no sería algo desbalanceado?"-al igual que el chico explosivo, Todoroki participo monótono.  
-"Tranquilos!"-le arrebato sus votos de un zarpazo-"Todo está fríamente calculado…"-les aseguro sonriente.  
-"Simplemente no! No pienso formar parte de-"

Solo tomo unos cuantos minutos de presión grupal para que el siempre estricto Iida cediera y diera su voto tembloroso e derrotado. Ya con todos los votos en su poder, Mina se quedó contemplando la bolsa llena de valor sentimental en sus manos, deleitada por tener la información que siempre había deseado en toda su estadía de academia… la pelirosa parecía haberse transportado a otra dimensión.

Jirou solo le observo dando un largo suspiro, _los nervios de Mina…_ se dijo a si misma con cierta sensación de envidia por su forma de ser tan liberal y relajada. La pelivioleta ya se estaba esperando que su amiga recibiera más de dos votos, quizá por eso mismo ella haya iniciado toda esta actividad de ver quien era la más deseada o querida.

A quien no le caía Mina? Divertida, bonita y sencilla, su apariencia adorable también le ayudaba a llamar la atención de casi todo el mundo.

El color rosa le quedaba a la perfección, la muchacha parecía un pastel humano… dulce y lindo. Cuando se trataba de ella era todo lo contrario, habían muchas personas, incluidos algunos de sus compañeros de clase, que encontraban su quirk algo difícil de mirar.

Su actitud algo reservada e intimidante también contrastaba en evitar que muchos de los chicos de su escuela primaria nunca pusieran sus ojos en ella. En conclusión… comparada al pastelito que era Mina, Kyouka probablemente sería una trufa.

Y ni siquiera de las de forma normal, las deformes eran probablemente las que mejor le representaban.

-"Te encuentras bien?"-le pregunto Momo-"Haz estado jugando con tus amplificadores más bruscamente que de costumbre"-informo.  
-"No es nada…"-mintió la muchacha. Una rápida mirada a su compañera le hizo sentirse aún peor con respecto a su apariencia.

Rasgos faciales bien marcados, un largo y sedoso cabello... y que decir de su figura de infarto. Su amiga vicepresidenta probablemente obtendría igual o más votos que Mina, su actitud elegante e educada daba aires de estar hablando con una reina. El que la pelinegra sea increíblemente amable a pesar de tener un estatus social tan elevado daba mucho que decir.

Nuevamente caemos en las comparaciones con delicias culinarias, tratándose de Momo… a la pelivioleta se le vino a la mente una de esas tartas mousse de apariencia blanca.

Y así podría estar todo el día, comparando a sus amigas con postres mucho más atractivos que su personificación de trufa. Uraraka podía ser un rollo de canela, Tsuyu un helado de limón, incluso Toru podría ser un postre frio de esos simples pero deliciosos.

-"*sigh* Todo el mundo en verdad está disfrutando de esto"-comento Kyouka intentando quitarse de su mente sus complicaciones de belleza.  
-"Es inevitable no querer saber qué le parece bello a otra persona"-hablo la pelinegra-"Tratándose de amigos… la curiosidad es enorme"-explico.

Desde el reluciente y arreglado Aoyama hasta el pequeño pervertido de Mineta… cada uno mostraba grandes expectativas de sí mismo. Era raro ver como todo el mundo parecía estar arreglándose o preocupándose por estar pulcros. Ver como su interés amoroso también se comportaba de esta manera le provoco un bajón en su autoestima, _entonces si le importa el exterior…_ dijo algo triste.

-"Todo el mundo siéntese, estamos atrasados así qu-"

El saludo de Aizawa fue parado por cierta pelirosa quien se le acerco junto al montón de votos en bolsa. Luego de susurrarle algo al oído al profesional, la muchacha se alejó contenta dando pequeños saltitos hasta su asiento.

-"Le diré a Midnight que se encargue de esto, esta clase de actividades no son de mi agrado"-guardo la bolsa aburrido.

Las clases empezaron y Kyouka no pudo evitarse sentirse algo decaída por el complejo de inferioridad que siempre había tenido desde que entro a la academia… y le toco estar con un grupo de amigas destacadas en cuanto a belleza.

 _Ojala este día se acabe pronto…_

 **Ultima hora**

-"Viendo que ya casi no queda nada para acabar, estos son los resultados que me pidieron ordenara"-uso el holograma de la pizarra para develar los votos.

Kyouka solo observo aterrada en el interior como los números iban formándose, el aula entera parecía haber caído en silencio mientras la computadora hacia lo suyo en cálculos y esas cosas. Al momento que empezaron a salir los resultados, Kyouka cerro sus ojos a la vez que se escondida detrás de sus brazos.

Un sonido de sorpresa le hizo sentirse aún más abrumada, la curiosidad la estaba matando… pero no quería ver la realidad.

-"No puedo c-creerlo…"-dijo alado suyo Momo-"…K-kyouka… creo que deberias esto…"-le toco levemente.

Levantando su mirada lentamente, la pelivioleta decidió abrir sus ojos de una vez por todas para ver el triste resultado que le esperaba… la joven trago saliva antes de contemplar el holograma de enfrente.

Sus recién abiertos ojos casi se le salan de lo impactante de los resultados.

-"Que…?"-hablo en medio de todo el silencio de ultratumba que se habia formado.

 **Kyouka Jiro: 8 votos.  
Izuku Midoriya: 3 votos.  
Toru Hagakure: 2 votos.**

Y el resto solo tenía uno o ningún voto… que estaba pasando?

-"Acaso hubo un error? Es obvio que Yaoyorozu debió est-"-un fuerte golpe de lengua le hizo callar.  
-"Vaya…"-dijo Mina completamente estupefacta.  
-"Por esto mismo dije que no sería adecuado realizar este tipo de actividad!"-volvió a reprimirlos Iida.  
-"Hay posibilidad de que podamos ver quienes votaron por quién?"-pregunto Todoroki, ignorando al presidente.

La clase entera apoyo las palabras del chico bicolor, a los pocos segundos Aizawa realizo lo que tanto pedían aburrido como siempre. Los colores se le subieron a Kyouka y un calor de mil soles se apodero de su cuerpo.

-"Parece que la mayoría tiene los mismos gustos…"-hablo Tokoyami sin vergüenza alguna.

Nunca en toda su vida Kyouka se había sentido tan avergonzada en toda su vida… dudaba que en el futuro vuelva a sentirse como ahora.

-"Alguno uh… quiere decir algo al respecto…?"-pregunto nerviosa y shockeada.  
-"Me parece que *ehem* una explicación por parte de los chicos nos vendría b-bien a todas las chicas…"-le siguió Momo.  
-"Bueno pues… me gusta mucho su habitación… creo que tiene estilo!"-hablo primero Sero.  
-"Me gusta su aspecto rockanrollero! Acaso no se ve genial?"-sonrió Kirishima.  
-"Su actitud se me hace intrigante…"-siguió Tokoyami.  
-"Yo creo que es tierna"-agrego Shoji.  
-"Es buena persona!"-sonrió Sato.

Todos los que habían votado por ella se enfrascaron en una conversación en la que ella era el tema principal. Ha este punto Kyouka en verdad consideraba el cometer suicidio por lo vergonzoso que se sentía todo. La gota que derramo el vaso fueron los últimos tres muchachos los cuales dos de ellos eran de cierto modo… codiciados.

-"Me gusta su música"-dijo simple y directo Todoroki.  
-"Y-yo creo que es bastante cool..."-comento avergonzado Izuku.

Todas las miradas de los ocho "pretendientes" de la pelivioleta se fijaron en el silencioso rubio que parecía querer no formar parte de su nombramiento de virtudes. Fue Kirishima y Sero quienes lograron que el muchacho logre revelar el poco de su gusto hacia la joven.

-"Solo me gusta como viste maldita sea! Déjenme en paz!"-grito molesto Bakugou.

A pesar de que Kaminari, su verdadero interés amoroso, no había votado por ella (de todas formas ella tampoco lo hizo) saber que los tres grandes de la academia te tenían cierto gusto… logro borrar todo rastro de inseguridad en cuanto a su apariencia.

La muchacha fue la primera en retirarse, una vez esta se retiró todo el bullicio estallo. La controversia que empezó en la clase no le pareció nada agradable, sin embargo, porque entonces esta cálida sensación dentro de su pecho le hacia sonreír como una chica enamorada?

Ese día Kyouka descubrió que la mayoría de sus compañeros no se fijaban solo en el exterior, lo que significaba que incluso alguien como ella podía llegar a tener una oportunidad con los más apuestos de su clase.

Quien sabe… quizá e incluso se atreva a salir con alguno de ellos.

 **Una rápida actualización.**

 **Jirou necesita más amor, posiblemente la chica a la que más le prestaría mi atención si existiera haha.**

 **evolveloveesp .tumblr .com**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	8. Mina vs the world 2

**Sangre y estrellas.**

Una noche junto al chico de tus sueños era lo que Mina necesitaba desde hace mucho tiempo. El sentimiento de haber formado un lazo irrompible e inolvidable con alguien era la fuerza que había estado buscando desde un principio.

El oscuro cielo de la noche fue reemplazado por el azul de la mañana, el calor que le había brindado dormir abrazada del peliverde tuvo que llegar a su fin tras despertar juntos. Fue una noche fenomenal, la pasión, el sentimiento y la consideración que cada uno tenía al momento del acto… fue perfecto.

Pero ya iba siendo hora de que Izuku vuelva a su trabajo, por más que Mina le ruegue al peliverde quedarse un día junto a ella, el correcto joven término por convencerla de que ir a trabajar era lo correcto.

Ya vestidos, el par salió de la cómoda residencia.

-"Esto no es a-algo que será solo una noche, verdad?"-pregunto algo preocupada de que solo sea una fantasía.  
-"Por supuesto que no"-le miro sonriente, una pequeña risilla fue inevitable aguantar-"A menos que tu así lo q-quieras…"-le vio apenado.  
-"No!"-grito casi desesperada la pelirosa-"D-digo… podríamos volver a salir alguna otra vez o no?"-se apoyó en una cerca cercana.  
-"Claro"-sonrió Izuku-"Que tienes en mente?"-pequeños rayos recorrieron su cuerpo.  
-"Por qué no bienes a la batalla de las bandas de esta noche?"-hablo animada.  
-"Tienes una banda?"-cuestiono asombrado el muchacho.  
-"Sip! Somos terribles, vienes?"-le vio esperanzada.  
-"Ok…"-accedió algo extrañado por la pequeña descripción-"Tengo que ir, adiós"-le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

Embobada a más no poder, la pelirosa observo como Izuku se movilizaba con gran velocidad por los helados caminos de las calles, todo lugar por el que pasaba se descongelaba gracias a la increíble energía que parecía emanar de su cuerpo.

-"Espera! No me diste tu numero!"-le grito antes de que desapareciera de su vista. Casi instantáneamente el peliverde apareció enfrente de ella.  
-"Aquí tienes"-le entrego un pequeño papel con siete x por debajo de su número, la pelirosa se quedó contemplando la simple nota por un tiempo.  
-"Es en el bar de los villanos!"-grito el lugar donde se realizaría el evento antes de que el muchacho desaparezca.  
-"Lo tengo!"-fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer.

Fue Mina quien hizo que el tiempo y el espacio se acelerara hasta llegar las altas horas de la noche esta vez. El duelo de bandas ahora tendría el doble de importancia para ella.

 **Duelo de bandas**

A pesar de que el lugar se veía rudo y algo peligroso como para su gusto, Izuku se adentró de todas formas en búsqueda de la pelirosa, que parecía seria la chica indicada con la que por fin podría escapar de todo su pasado. Haciéndose paso por el lugar hasta bajar por unas escaleras, el joven por fin encontró el escenario donde este asumió se realizaría la batalla musical.

No muy lejos de donde caminaba también pudo observar a Mina, quien parecía ya lo había localizado mucho más antes que él.

-"Si viniste…"-la pelirosa no hacia otra cosa más que observarle estupefacta.  
-"Aquí estoy"-sonrió cada vez más encariñado con la actitud embobada de la joven.

Un silencio que fue interpretado de distintas maneras por cada uno se formó, el par parecía no estar del todo solos…

-"Ahm…"-sus ojos se movieron en señal de que le presentaran al grupo del que Mina estaba acompañada.  
-"Disculpa a mi amiga! Usualmente Mina no es así de callada hehe"-rio Uraraka quien con su voz alivio el ambiente-"Yo soy Ochako y ella es Tsuyu, las dos asistimos a la misma escuela que Mina"-explico-"Y este es mi novio Fumikage"-recostó su cabeza afectivamente en el tipo con cabeza de cuervo.  
-"Hola…"-saludo melodiosa Tsuyu, su mirada se fijó en el último mencionado. Quien le observo algo intimidado.  
-"Es un placer"-devolvió el saludo Izuku-"Mi nombre es-"  
-"Hey!"-Ojiro paso alado del peliverde en su camino hacia Mina. Quien se liberó del hechizo en el que estaba al ver a su actual novio sonreírle.  
-"H-hola!"-el mundo paso en cámara lenta para la espantada joven. El pequeño beso en su mejilla que su pareja le dio casi le saca el alma.  
-"Que tal? Te gusta?"-señalo su caballera y cola teñida de negro.  
-"Huh… yo…"-sonrió nerviosa, pequeñas gotas de ácido cayeron de sus manos al estar bajo tanta presión.

Una secuencia de miradas conectadas empezó en el grupo, Mina observo nerviosa a Ojiro, quien inmediatamente fijo su atención en Izuku, el cual posteriormente hizo un gesto confundido al mirarle a ella. Uraraka vio seria la situación antes de mandarle una mirada de molestia a la pelirosa.

Tsuyu le devolvió la mirada a un nervioso Tokoyami que aparto la vista apenas noto que la muchacha volteo a verle.

Con la mirada de todos sobre ella, Mina sintió sus interiores revolverse del disgusto y el horror. En estos casos solo se podía hacer una cosa… y eso era correr.

-"Yo uhm… creo que me llamo la b-banda!"-se alejó del grupo dejando pequeñas gotas de ácido a su paso.

El momento en el que desapareció de la vista de todos fue oportuno, el presentador justamente se le dio por hablar, indicando que el duelo de bandas pronto iniciaría. La agrupación con la que competían… unos tales "Shigaraki y amigos" ya hacían dibujados en un recuadro que la propia Kyouka había traído para analizarlos.

La pelivioleta pasaba de página en página con sus amplificadores con su actitud por los suelos. El sentimiento de inseguridad le había invadido a la pobre, el resto de la banda seguía como si nada… excepto Mina. Quien se encontraba espiando al grupo que había dejado antes con sumo cuidado de no ser percibida.

En el tal afamado conjunto no ocurría nada fuera de lo común, solo Tsuyu siendo como era.

-"Que me dices de la banda Tokoyami? Te gusta?"-su voz resonaba.  
-"Pero si aún no han tocado…"-le vio confundido por la pregunta sin sentido.  
-"Era una prueba…"-le vio sonriente-"…y la pasaste"-invadió su espacio personal.

Un albino con un tipo de mascara con forma de mano se acercó al micrófono junto al resto de su banda. El bajo era tocado por un tipo con disfraz enterizo que parecía estar disfrutando cada segundo en el escenario tomándose fotos y celebrando. De batería había algún tipo de traje con un cuerpo hecho de una rara neblina morada oscura.

-"Buenas noches, mi nombre es Shigaraki y ellos son mis secuaces"-se presentó el albino.  
-"Que no eran _y amigos?_ "-le corrigió desde su sitio Tsuyu.  
-"No… pero me obligaron a cambiarlo"-hablo con tono molesto.  
-"Tienen a un tipo que ni siquiera puede coger los palillos como baterista?!"-dijo asombrado Kirishima desde detrás del escenario.  
-"Esta canción se llama estoy triste, estoy muy muy triste… va algo así"-la batería comenzó a sonar-" _Estoyyy tristee!"-_ canto por segundos-"Gracias…"-se arregló su máscara.  
-"No es una carrera!"-volvió a gritar Tsuyu.  
-"Muy bien… esta canción va para la tipa que sigue gritando desde el balcón. Se llama _Te odiamos, por favor muere"-_ su tono era maquiavélico.

Una verdadera canción empezó a sonar a diferencia de la anterior que solo duro de dos a tres segundos. Kyouka parecía estar a punto de hiperventilarse por lo bien que sonaba la competencia, en un intento de calmarse, la pelivioleta termino gritándole a una inmovilizada Mina que seguía observando detenidamente al grupo.

No fue hasta que el chico de sus sueños y su actual novio comenzaron a intercambiar palabra que esta decidió hacer algo para evitar una catástrofe. Una fuerte y sonora bofetada le cayó de lleno a la nerviosa líder de la banda, la acción logro de algún modo traerla de vuelta a la realidad.

-"Hay que tocar ahora y fuerte!"-tomo cartas en el asunto la pelirosa.  
-"Ok…"-contesto obediente la pelivioleta.

El destino le favoreció por segunda vez a Mina esa noche, cualquier conversación que habían estado teniendo Izuku y Ojiro fue detenida por el repentino anuncio del presentador de la segunda banda. La reacción del universitario fue fijar toda su concentración en el escenario ignorando por completo al peliverde alado suyo.

-"Un aplauso para… One for all"-hablo monótono un tipo con sleeping amarillo y caballera negra.

A penas comenzaron a tocar por unos segundos, Ojiro tuvo la necesidad de ir al baño a lavarse la cara y convencerse a sí mismo que no estaba soñando.

Sin su actual novio por ningún lado, Mina pudo tocar como nunca lo había hecho antes frente a Izuku. El profesionalismo del que la pelirosa estaba dando gala se vio reflejado en la sonrisa contenta del peliverde, la música era sin lugar a dudas increíble.

Nuevamente el sentimiento de estar conectada con el muchacho le invadió en su interior, una calidez única e inigualable era lo que sentía… su mundo de ensueño no duro mucho lamentablemente.

-"Ashido~!"-una rubia salto de entre el público ágilmente en dirección de la pelirosa-"Prepárate a morir~"-un cuchillo en sus manos.  
-"Que mierda…?"-pregunto confundida e inmóvil la pelirosa-"Uh…"-el arma blanca se acercaba cada vez más.  
-"Pelea!"-grito desde el balcón Tsuyu.

Estar con sus ánimos por los cielos le ayudo a reaccionar casi a la velocidad de la luz, la pelirosa lanzo su instrumento a los brazos de Toru y entonces el caos empezó. Con una puntería de sniper, Mina lanzo un poco de su acido al arma de la rubia con rostro de psicópata, el filoso objeto se desintegro en cuestión de segundos permitiéndole a la pelirosa acertarle un fuerte golpe a la anonadada desconocida.

Aprovechando el error que había cometido, la ágil rubia se dio una voltereta hacia atrás con gran habilidad, las dos jóvenes terminaron mirándose frente a frente.

-"Auch~"-se sobo la quijada la rubia-"Eso dolió~"-saco otro cuchillo escondido por debajo de sus mangas.

Nuevamente la muchacha se lanzó al ataque en contra Mina, a diferencia de antes, la velocidad con la que esta se movía era completamente diferente a la anterior. No pudiendo seguir con sus ojos tal rapidez, la pelirosa se decidió por lanzar acido especialmente configurado para viscosidad, el tener que esquivar la sustancia le obligo a quedarse quieta lo suficiente para que Mina pueda acertarle una poderosa patada giratoria en el rostro.

Las dos jóvenes terminaron por debajo del escenario rodeadas por el público.

-"Parece que ambas somos bastante atléticas~"-sonrió como si nada la rubia.  
-"Quien rayos eres?!"-pregunto extrañada pero lista para defenderse.  
-"Me llamo Himiko Toga~! Soy la primera ex novia malvada de Izuku~"-ensancho aún más su sonrisa.  
-"Su qué?!"-volteo a ver en dirección del mencionado.

Todas las miradas recayeron sobre el sonrojado y avergonzado peliverde, el cual fingió fijar su atención en cualquier otra cosa menos la rubia que decía ser su ex novia.

-"N-nadie quiere algo de b-beber…?"-sugirió nervioso.

Una danza mortal comenzó entre las muchachas. En un espacio que hubo para poder alejarse, la pelirosa retrocedió confundida a más no poder.

-"Espera!"-levanto sus manos-"Estamos peleando por Izuku?"-el amor del peliverde le era más importante que el resultado de este encuentro.  
-"No… recibiste mi e-mail explicando esta situación?"-hablo normalmente por primera vez Toga.  
-"Lo ignore…"-hizo un gesto de inocencia la pelirosa.  
-"Ow~ Eso no es lindo~!"-arremetió una vez más.

Si de agilidad y velocidad hablamos, Toga mostro ser superior que Mina tras unos segundos de estar en un tira y afloja por ver quien lograba acertarle algún ataque a la otra. La confundida joven termino con un corte en su mejilla y brazo, la rubia se alejó victoriosa dando pequeños saltitos, su cuchillo con la sangre de Mina fue probada por su lengua.

-"Por qué vistes como escolar?"-irrumpió Tsuyu, refiriéndose a la vestimenta de marinera de la rubia.  
-"Si eres menor de edad no tienes permitido estar aquí"-hablo otro.  
-"Eres menor de edad?"-decidió molestarle Mina.  
-"Oh cállense idiotas"-hizo un gesto aburrido-"Estas ropas son de lo más lindo~"-retomo su sonrisa.

En su nuevo choque Mina noto clara desconcentración y molestia en su rival, aprovechando esta ventaja lo más que pudo, la pelirosa envolvió lo más que pudo a la muchacha en acido viscoso. Ambas manos se entrelazaron en un duelo de esfuerzos que termino por empapar aún más a Toga.

-"En verdad salías con ella?!"-pregunto asombrada de que alguien como Izuku se fijara en ella. Los reflectores que las iluminaban se concentraron en el peliverde.

Tragando saliva nerviosa, el muchacho suspiro cansado antes de armarse de valor para responder.

-"Si… pero f-fue hace años!"-se apresuró a agregar.  
-"Y…?"-quiso saber más la pelirosa.  
-"Empezó cuando inicie la primaria… Toga fue la única que me hacía compañía en ese entonces…"-explico-"Siempre usaba su habilidad cambia formas para asustar a unos bullys"-recordó con una sonrisa-"Para cuando termine la primaria y me cambie de escuela nunca más la volví a ver… además solo nos b-besamos una vez"-agrego.  
-"Cambia formas…?"-dijo extrañada Mina. El estar fuera de si le permitió a Toga zafarse del forcejeo.  
-"No hubo un solo día en que no haya pensado en ti Izu~"-le mando un beso volador.  
-"Bueno… e-es bueno verte de nuevo"-sonrió algo apenado. Pequeños corazones brotaron de la rubia.

Los celos se apoderaron de Mina, cambia formas o lo que sea… Mina no iba a permitir que una amiga de la infancia desaparecida por años le quite al chico de sus sueños. La pelirosa cargo contra la distraída rubia, ver como esta le daba una lamida al cuchillo con su sangre impregnada le causo incertidumbre.

Toga fue tomando la apariencia de la pelirosa, pasado unos cuantos segundos, ahora habian dos Minas en el club. Aunque su habilidad le permitiera convertirse en otras personas, era demasiado fácil distinguirla de la Mina original.

El adorable baile que daba como si fuera toda una idol le provoco vergüenza ajena a la pelirosa verdadera.

-"A cuál de las dos apoyamos?"-pregunto Kirishima confundido.  
-"A la que lanza acido de sus manos y no está usando cuchillos obvio!"-hablo irónica Kyouka.  
-"Y si ninguna de las dos es Mina…?"-cuestiono inocente Toru. El resto de la banda se le quedo viendo.

Las manos de ambas ya se encontraban cansadas de tanto secretar y cortar, las dos jóvenes se quedaron viéndose jadeantes tras estar en lo mismo.

-"Tienes que hacer algo! Tu ex novia psicópata va a matarla!"-exigió intervención Ochako.  
-"Cierto…"-afilo sus ojos el peliverde, existía una manera de comprobar quien era la verdadera Mina-"Toga!"-grito a todo pulmón el peliverde.  
-"Si~?"-volteo al instante una de las dos pelirosas.  
-"Lo siento…"-se disculpó por lo que pronto le pasaría.  
-"Te perdón-"-un golpe en su rostro le callo de lleno. La joven termino inconsciente en el piso.

Sin más espectáculo que ver, el público poco a poco se fue retirando satisfecho de haber presenciado un duelo de bandas y un duelo de verdad. Izuku muy preocupado por el estado de ambas jóvenes se apresuró a levantarse de su asiento.

-"Un placer conocerlos! Hacen bonita pareja!"-se fue a toda velocidad.  
-"Gracias!"-Ochako quiso agarrar el brazo de su acompañante, mas su sorpresa fue tal al no sentir nadie alado suyo-"Tsuyu! Otra vez?!"-giro a ver a su amiga y a su ahora ex novio compartir un acalorado beso.

El peliverde se acercó a la arrodillada muchacha que parecía no tener ganas de caminar.

-"Como estas?"-le pregunto a penas llego a encontrarse con Mina.  
-"Confundida… perturbada y algo divertida?"-todo había pasado muy rápido, la joven no sabía que pensar.  
-"Ven… salgamos de aquí"-extendió su mano.

 **Después.**

El autobús que habían tomado se dirigía a la residencia del peliverde. Un silencio algo embarazoso se formó desde hace ya un tiempo entre ambos. Tuvo que ser Mina la que rompiera el silencio, por más cómoda que se sintiera estando apoyada en el hombro del muchacho.

-"Y… a que se refirió esa loca con ser la primera ex novia malvada?"-pregunto lo más notorio de todo el pasado encuentro.  
-"Pues… c-creo que si vamos a estar juntos…"-hizo una pausa para girar a verle-"…t-tendrás que vencer a mis siete ex novias pasadas"-explico.  
-"Eso significa…"-pensó las cosas a su propia manera-"…que ahora estamos saliendo?"-sonrió enamorada.  
-"S-si…"-se rasco la mejilla algo avergonzado.  
-"Quiere decir que puedo dormir en tu casa…?"-su gesto se ensancho de oreja a oreja con brillo en sus ojos.  
-"Claro…"-le devolvió la sonrisa divertido por su actitud.

Había valido la pena, cada maldito segundo de la noche que tuvo lo valió.

 **Mañana**

Su espíritu no podia sentirse mejor, la pelirosa desbordaba felicidad y confianza al llegar a su apartamento compartido.

-"Adivina quien consiguió novio anoche?"-abrio y cerro la puerta como toda una artista.  
-"Adivinare… Mina?"-contesto a la vez que preparaba el desayuno la ranita. Su compañera se acerco a Tsuyu para robarle un plato del delicioso tocino.  
-"Hehe… adivinaste"-la joven entro y salio de su recamara completamente cambiada de ropas-"Por cierto, esta noche invite a Izuku asi que no quiero que estes aquí en lo que se queda… no me arriesgare a que intentes violarlo"-se llevo un tocino a su boca.

Ya podia imaginarse a ambos pasando el rato sin la compañía de la roba parejas Tsuyu. Su reputación de arrebatar o por lo menos convencer de pasar una noche junto a ella a cualquier chico que le parezca digno(los cuales la mayoria ya tenian pareja) era mas que conocida por todos en el pueblo.

-"Ok… yo no te quitare al chico de tus sueños…"-se acerco con otro plato de comida-"…y a cambio tu romperas con el pobre de Ojiro"-fue preparando un monton de películas.  
-"Ow… pero mama…"-se hundio aun mas en su sillon.  
-"Es lo correcto Mina, no quiero ver sufrir a ese pobre universitario… por tu culpa"-fue bastante clara.

La pelirosa no pudo contestarle por culpa de la sorpresiva aparición de quien recordaba era la pareja de Ochako ayer. Tokoyami saludo educadamente antes de recostarse junto a su amiga en la cama.

-"Lo correcto eh?"-sonrio picara.  
-"No me cambies el tema"-encendio la tv-"Si no me entero que rompiste con ese niño inocente no habrá diversion esta noche"-le advirtió.  
-"Bien…"-dijo entre refunfuños la joven. La molesta muchacha se trago agresivamente su desayuno de un solo golpe antes de levantarse e irse.

 **Despues**

Tenia que verle el lado positivo a su rompimiento, mientras que Ojiro buscaba algo serio y maduro. Mina deseaba la vida llena de sorpresas y diversion, lo tradcional e común era lo que mas disgustaba en las relaciones amorosas. Romper con el fue por el bien de ambos…

…bueno quizá mas por el bien de ella. La culpa le hacia sentir mal en lo que viajaba por el autobús. Cortarle en uno de sus lugares favoritos no era un bonito recuerdo. La tienda de música no volveria a ser la misma para ninguno de los dos.

Pero! Tan rápido como vino, se fue! Y ahora era soltera! Lo que significaba poder establecer un noviazgo con el peliverde.

El cual por cierto… debería estar a punto de llegar a su ensayo en cualquier momento.

-"Creo que debiste pensar las cosas un poco. Ojiro se veía como un buen tipo"-comento Kirishima ante el anuncio de su rompimiento.  
-"Con tal de que no afecte a la banda, todo bien"-siguió afinando su bajo la pelivioleta.  
-"Ojiro…"-le menciono Toru embobada.  
-"Relájense, de todas formas ya tengo nuevo novio"-se perdió en sus pensamientos.  
-"Perfecto, pero esta vez no quiero que lo inv-"-el sonido del timbre detuvo a Kyouka.  
-"Es el!"-se ilumino de golpe la pelirosa.

Izuku no tuvo tiempo para nada más que saludar antes que fuera arrastrado a la fuerza por Mina. Su noche juntos habia comenzado oficialmente.

Luego de despedir a la fuerza a Tsuyu, el par disfruto acurrucarse en el sillon mientras pasaban el rato. Pequeños jugueteos que Izuku adoraba realizar a pedido de la muchacha fue lo que les mantuvo inmersos en el otro. Todo iba de maravilla, tal como Mina esperaba… hasta que…

-"T-tus cuernos?"-pregunto confundido y preocupado el peliverde-"Que hay de malo con ellos?"-indago más.  
-"Nada! Todo está bien! Solo un m-mal recuerdo, eso es todo…"-se apoyó en el marco de la puerta ocultando su rostro.

En medio de un tierno beso el ambiente fue algo interrumpido por el chocar de los cuernos de la muchacha con el peliverde. No fue la gran cosa… pero ver a Mina actuar tan extraño por un simple roce casual no era común en ella. Se veía alterada y herida, casi desesperada por cambiar de tema.

-"Mi ex novio n-no era del todo fan de mis c-cuernos…"-recordó que siempre le decía que le incomodaba.  
-"A mí me gustan, creo que son lindos"-intento calmar su estado de pánico-"Por qué no mejor-"  
-"Salimos a pasear!"-completo su frase por él. Un enorme gorro ahora le cubrió sus cuernos hasta parecer que nunca hubieran existido.  
-"Ok…"-no quiso seguir escavando si es que su pareja se sentía incomoda.

Una larga caminata por el lugar en donde fue su primera cita les ayudo a recuperar los aires de diversión inocente que les caracterizaban. Por supuesto… hasta que se toparon con lo que parecía ser una grabación de película. Curiosamente Tsuyu se encontraba junto a Tokoyami presenciando el espectáculo.

-"Quien está grabando?"-pregunto Izuku, apenas se unificaron a la otra pareja.  
-"Yu Takeyama, me sorprende que viniera a grabar a este lugar… es bastante famosa"-informo Tokoyami.  
-"Ohoho siempre había querido verla en acción, es mi ídolo…"-busco con estrellas en sus ojos a la celebridad.  
-"T-takeyama…? Oh…"-el tono en el que la nombro causo curiosidad en Tsuyu.  
-"Mina… creo que deberíamos irnos"-intento alejarla.  
-"Opino lo mismo"-Izuku se apresuró a apoyarla.  
-"Nope! Quiero verla…"-se sintió inspirada.

La tan afamada mujer hizo su aparición, vestimenta de heroína apretada para lo que parecía sería una escena de rescate. Una película de héroes fue lo que aparentaba estaban grabando. Su presencia casi le saca un grito a la pelirosa, la súper estrella era mil veces más hermosa en persona que en televisión.

-"Mina en verdad creo que d-deberíamos irnos…"-siguió jalándola, esta vez un poco más fuerte. Sus esfuerzos parecieron dar resultado, sin embargo…  
-"Oye!"-señalo a Mina, la rubia-"Crees que puedes salir con mi chico así nada más? No eres digna Mina Ashido…"-actuó dramática.  
-"Sabe mi nombre…"-dijo atontada a pesar de la hostilidad que Yu emanaba-"…puedo tener tu autógrafo?"-un golpe le cayó de lleno-"Por favor?"-estuvo como si nada.

El segundo golpe sí que le hizo comer polvo, antes de que Mina se quitara la idea de que su ídolo le había golpeado, la pobre fue levantada con suma facilidad… y lanzada por los aires contra una construcción cercana.

-"Hola! S-se que no hemos hablado en un tiempo… te parece vamos a tomar un café después de esto? Yo invito…"-su actitud se vio más honesta al hablar con el peliverde.  
-"Ex novia malvada, Mina… pelea"-dijo sin el más mínimo de preocupación, Tsuyu había intentando ayudarla después de todo.

 _Auch…_ como era posible alguien de contextura delgada pueda golpear tan fuerte? Sus golpes parecían cargar guanteletes de hierro! Aunque por otro lado… como que ex novia malvada!?

-"Saliste con una famosa?!"-grito a lo lejos mientras se levantaba adolorida-"Y mayor que tú!?"-honestamente… la edad le parecía más sorprendente que todo lo demás.  
-"Fue en la secundaria! Ambos teníamos problemas familiares, nos volvimos cercanos en taller de drama… e-es… es una buena amiga…"-admitió.  
-"Y pronto…"-Yu se le apareció de la nada enfrente suya-"…volveremos a ser más que eso"-sonrió confiada al levantarla con facilidad.

La pelirosa volvió a ser lanzada por los aires, esta vez con mucha más fuerza que la anterior vez. Esto le dio tiempo a la rubia para poder encaminarse a buscar un cappuccino y acercársele al peliverde.

-"Yu por f-favor no le-"  
-"Me detendré si aceptas el café!"-se paró enfrente de el-"En verdad quiero agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mi…"-sonrió genuinamente.  
-"Y-yo…"-dudo por unos segundos.  
-"Oye!"-fue el turno de Mina de intervenir-"Famosa o no… ese es mi novio a quien intentas seducir!"-le lanzo un poco de ácido.  
-"Ugh… háganse cargo de la mocosa chicas…"-hizo señas a la vez que esquivaba con facilidad el proyectil.

Un gran grupo de mujeres vestidas con la misma ropa de heroína que ella, se interpusieron entre Mina para evitarle llegar a acercárseles. La pelirosa se posiciono lista para enfrentarse a lo que sea.

-"Parece que tienen toda una historia juntos"-comento Tsuyu.  
-"Ambos perdimos a nuestros padres, Izuku me ayudo a sobrellevarlo"-hablo amigable a diferencia de cómo lo hacía con Mina.  
-"Y cómo fue que terminaron?"-cuestiono Tokoyami.  
-"Gane una beca al terminar la secundaria, tuvo que irme al extranjero"-explico Yu.  
-"Me hubiera gustado por lo menos te despidieras…"-se sintió algo herido, Izuku.  
-"Me arrepiento todos los días… Izuku"-le tomo de las manos-"Déjame enmendarlo…"-le vio apenada.

Antes de que el muchacho pudiera responderle, un antifaz le cayó en su cabeza arruinando el momento que se había creado.

-"Oxigenada!"-le provoco Mina-"Suelta las manos de mi novio!"-su respiración era algo agitada por estar peleando con todas las dobles.  
-"*sigh* Niña… si sabes que estas perdida, no? La liga de las ex te tiene en la mira"-camino lentamente a hacerle frente.  
-"Que…? De que hablas?"-se sintió confundida. _Liga? Que liga?  
_ -"Ya sabes… las ex que controlan la vida amorosa de Izuku, nada? Bueno… parece que hubo una confusión"-sonrió inocente-"Ven aquí chica, querías un autógrafo no es así?"-alguien le paso un bolígrafo.  
-"En serio? Genial! Eso es-"

Un fuerte golpe le hizo comer polvo nuevamente… la rubia era increíblemente fuerte.

-"Hahaha! Mírate… si no puedes conmigo, como crees enfrentarte al resto?"-se bufo.  
-"Antes te admiraba… pero ahora sé que no eres más que una idiota…"-se sobo la mejilla lastimada.  
-"Uh-hu…"-Izuku se hizo un poco para atrás al saber lo que se venía.  
-"Como me llamaste…?"-hizo un ademan indignada.  
-"Idiota…"-le repitió ignorante de las consecuencias.  
-"Hehe… no me llamaban así desde la secun-DARIA!"-grito enojada. Su tamaño fue incrementándose violentamente, Yu comenzó a tomar la altura de un titán.  
-"Pero que mierda…"-vio anonadada a su enemiga.  
-"No tan valiente ahora eh? Mocosa?"-se agacho para verle cara a cara.

La pelirosa observo como su enorme puño descendía sobre ella. Mina suspiro resignada a perder, como se supone la vencería? Si quiera existía alguien que pudiera hacerlo? _Bueno… fue bueno mientras duro…_

-"Yu!"-la voz de Izuku le hizo levantar la vista-"Yu por favor!"-el muchacho detuvo semejante ataque con facilidad-"Entiende que ya no puede surgir n-nada! No q-quiero pelear contigo…"-le vio triste.

Unos segundos de silencio puso tenso todo a su alrededor… la rubia observo inconmovible al peliverde… y luego cedió. Su tamaño volvió a la normalidad.

-"*sigh* Yo tampoco quiero…"-sonrió melancólica al peliverde. Izuku le devolvió el gesto.  
-"Así nada más? Que no se supone deberías destruirme?"-pregunto adolorida, Mina.  
-"Ne… prefiero mantener una amistad a perderla…"-sus ojos vieron a los de su ex.  
-"Gracias Yu…"-le agradeció de corazón el joven. Un cálido abrazo entre los viejos amigos alivio todo a su alrededor.  
-"Cuida bien de tu novia, parece buena persona"-le dijo después de separarse.  
-"Si sabes que sigo aquí, no?"-le vio estresada y molesta la pelirosa.  
-"Callada rosadita, tienes suerte de estar viva"-su tono de voz cambio al que siempre usaba para hablarle.

Aunque haya sido una experiencia bastante dolorosa y caótica… que Izuku la cargara de vuelta a casa en su espalda fue todo lo que Mina necesitaba para olvidar todos sus pesares.

También era bueno enterarse que no todas las ex del muchacho podían ser vencidas sin la necesidad de violencia. Ojala y las cinco faltantes puedan llegar a un acuerdo como con la rubia… ojala.

 **La próxima semana es más probable que tenga más tiempo para escribir, creo que voy a empezar a ahorrar para comprarme un nuevo ordenador. Pienso sacar una portada original… pero tomara un tiempo.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	9. La boda

**Este capítulo es meramente para desahogarme, luego de años de preguntarme el porqué de cierta actitud que llevaba a la perdida de varias amigas… por fin ayer me di cuenta de la simple y clara razón. Quizá esté tomando esto muy enserio… pero en verdad me siento triste ahora que me di cuenta.**

 **Cruel naturaleza**

Por qué? Como? Cuando?

Estas y muchas otras preguntas habían estado atormentándole desde aquel fatídico día. En ese entonces no se lo había tomado tan en serio, unos cuantos momentos tristes y ya… quizá una que otra lagrima en la privacidad de su cuarto.

Pero nunca le había prestado tanta atención como ahora. Ahora que vestía elegante y hermosa, ahora que todo el mundo estaba presente para verla en su máximo esplendor…

Ahora que se celebraba una boda, colorida y con todos las ganas del mundo. Inolvidable e majestuosa por cualquier esquina, las curvas se formaban por milésima de segundo en todo rostro presente. Todos con grandes expectativas y ganas de que empiece el espectáculo…

…la pesadilla, la muerte o celebración. Diferentes personas tenían distintas formas de verlo, pero para ella… esto era algo de todo.

El ambiente era innegablemente todo un acto que presenciar, una obra de arte dedicada específicamente para la joven pareja que se uniría para siempre bajo un ojo celestial para los católicos… y cientos de mortales a los que ella y los felices novios les decían amigos.

Era infantil ver esto como una pesadilla, quizá para las más pequeñas. Aquellas que se enamoraban del primer muchacho lindo que veían en las películas infantiles… ese que rescataba a la princesa en su corcel blanco.

Aquellos que eran devotos a su soltería y lo bien que se vivía sin tener que preocuparse por la alegría de otro que no sea uno mismo… ellos preferirían la muerte a tener que comprometerse si quiera a traer su parte del proyecto, tómese como ejemplo un simple trabajo estudiantil. Ella veía parte de su perspectiva en sus pensamientos futuros acerca de lo que le constaba a ella y el amor de su vida, ese que se casaba hoy.

No más salidas entre amigos, no más mensajeo de texto hasta altas horas de la noche, no más nada. Dentro de poco ese muchacho del que se había vuelto dependiente a una temprana edad de su vida, tendría que hacerle a un lado para priorizar más tiempo junto a su cómica pero bellísima esposa.

La celebración empezaba a dar sus primeros indicios de que se acercaba el momento. Lagrimas habían querido salir desde el primer momento que recibió la noticia, a manos de su amado… lamentablemente. _Oh por dios! E-estoy… estoy…_ recordaba la llamada como si hubiera sido ayer… recordaba el inmenso dolor y el sentimiento de estar muriendo por dentro… lo recordaba muy bien.

… _estoy tan feliz por ti!_ La más grande falacia que haya dicho en su vida salió de sus labios como coro de iglesia. Por si fuera poco, el dolor que tenía dentro tuvo que seguir conteniéndose por mucho más tiempo, la propuesta de la novia, quien por cierta era una amiga cercana, no pudo ser negada ni aunque le llorara un mar entero.

Quién lo diría? Madrina del futuro niño de los recién casados! Que más podía pedir? Por supuesto que estaría más que contenta de velar por la prueba máxima de su amor. No había problema alguno! No era como si hubiera imaginado por años su propia versión del amor de su vida y ella!

Esto estaba bien… así era como debían ser las cosas.

-"Ya viene!"-dijo alguien de los invitados, sonriente y emocionado. Todo el mundo se sumió en emoción y sentimientos. Todos menos ella.

Pero que hermosa se veía la novia… completamente perfecta. El vestido que le ayudo a escoger se veía precioso en ella. Que si pensó ella se vería bien en su lugar? Increíblemente no, esas ropas ceremoniales habían sido creadas para la novia y nadie más que la novia.

Mientras que todo el mundo suspiraba y veía la cegadora belleza de la novia, ella solo tenía ojos para el menospreciado novio. Su inexistente corazón parecía realizar sus últimos latidos antes de su cercano final. Habría sabido la novia, al igual que ella, que ese tímido e inseguro muchacho de hace años se convertiría en todo un hombre?

Habría visto a través de sus imperfecciones y errores el gran futuro que le deparaba? Era y sería un misterio para ella… no se atrevía a siquiera mirarle a los ojos después de verla unir sus labios con él.

Que hubiera pasado si hubiese hecho algo para evitar esta unión? Algo habría cambiado? Él le había dicho que era el hombre más contento del mundo gracias a la novia… ósea que con ella nunca habría alcanzado tal felicidad?

Otro misterio sin resolver, otra cosa más por la cual arrepentirse.

-"Si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre"-hablo el padre.

Silencio fúnebre. Pareciera como si todos se hubieran organizado para no respirar al momento que el padre diera la señal. Una gota de sudor resbalo de su cuello hasta caer al piso, sus labios intentaron con todas sus fuerzas mantener todo el vómito verbal que amenazaba con salir.

Misión cumplida, su última oportunidad se esfumo enfrente de sus ojos.

Ese muchacho que le había robado el corazón levanto el velo de su amiga, amiga que nunca busco herirla intencionalmente. Amiga que cometió el delito de caer por el mismo chico.

Estar años a lado del joven le ayudo a interpretar el movimiento de labios que hizo el novio, _te ves hermosa…_ pudo deducir le dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos… y acercarse a besarle.

 _Nunca te rindas… siempre lucha por tus sueños._

Eso iba a hacer! Los anillos podrían estar en sus manos, los votos podrían haber sido dichos… pero el cello que cerraba el ritual aun no había sido dado! Suspirando hondo, todos sus pesares le abandonaron y entonces-

… y entonces un par de ojos le miraron desde el lado del novio. Rojos y con claras intenciones de decirle que si tan solo se movía un **maldito centímetro** , como lo diría el, podría despedirse de esta dolorosa existencia para siempre.

No podía darse el gusto, a el novio le rompería el corazón saber que su mejor amiga falleció.

Como pudo olvidarse de algo tan importante… que tonta e ilusa había sido. Querer ir de frente por el rey ignorando los peones, alfiles, torres etc. Toda intención de irrumpir le abandono, al igual que su corazón.

Gritos y aplausos no tardaron en resonar en todo el lugar, una nueva pareja se había formado. Una que ella misma estaba segura… duraría por toda la eternidad.

Mina Midoriya e Izuku Midoriya ahora eran una familia. De seguro y no tardarían en ser llamados padres, con lo injusto que era el tiempo… cuando menos se le esperaran ya serian abuelos.

Fue en ese momento que los vio unir sus labios que comprendió, logro develar el porqué de su gris final. Izuku era de los que quitaban, Mina era de los que dan… estaba predestinado.

Era natural, algo que no podía simplemente ser detenido sin enfrentarse a la ira de esta misma. Quizá simplemente esta vida no era una historia entre él y ella…

…Ochako nunca lo sabría.

 **Intentare con las pocas ganas que tengo, actualizar "Confusión" y "El show debe continuar" mas no prometo nada… ando bien deprimido y esto es lo único que pude sacar debido a mi estado.**

 **Pero bueno! Haha. Son solo momentitos y luego desaparecen así como así!**

 **Aquí les dejo unos cuantos dibujos que estuve haciendo hace algunos días atrás! Espero y les guste! (Quiten los espacios)**

 **evolveloveesp .tumblr .com**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


End file.
